Hidden Angst
by hobytlah
Summary: Hermione and Draco have never gotten along, and in their sixth year at Hogwarts this fact hasn't changed. But this year, Draco badly needs Hermiones help. But knowing he could never bring himself to beg, Malfoy blackmails Hermione into co-operating...
1. A side of him she'd never seen before

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
"Noooo!!" Hermione screamed as she sat up in fright. Her hands were clenched tightly and heart was beating erratically. She looked around into the darkness that was her room.  
  
"It's alright. It was just a dream. A nightmare."  
  
Slowly she sank back down and laid her bushy hair onto her pillow. Scenes of the terrifying nightmare that awoke her, returned.  
  
"It was a cold wintry day. Hermione had rugged up, nice and warm, so she could enjoy the beautiful snowflakes falling from the sky. She was walking out into the Hogwarts grounds. To her left, Hagrid's hut was now completely covered with snow, making it appear like an iced ginger bread house. Grinning at the sight of it, Hermione kept walking towards the dark forest. Looking past the slowly falling flakes of snow, she could see a lone figure standing in front of a tall tree. Sheer delight filled her and her pace quickened. She was almost delirious with happiness as she threw herself at the blurry looking figure. 'I'm so glad you came. Isn't it beautiful?' she asked, turning and gesturing to the landscape around her. 'Not nearly as beautiful as you are.' A voice replied, as the figure wrapped his strong arm around her waist. In a sudden movement, Hermione let out a gasp of surprise as the figure twisted her gently till she was leaning backwards over his arm. She looked up as the figure leant closer for a kiss. As he leant in closer his blurry face became clearer. Hermione was overwhelmed by the romance of the situation and nearly blacked out when his lips finally touched hers. Taken over by the sensation of the kiss, Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed herself immensely. As the wonderful moments passed, Hermione slowly opened her eyes to face the man of her dreams. Snowflakes hung on her long brown eyes lashes and obscured her view. Grasping at the figure she pulled herself upright and wrapped her arms around his neck. Blinking away the snowflakes, she leant in to kiss him once more. His dark brown eyes seemed so familiar. Who was he? 'I'm so glad you came.' He whispered. That voice. She lifted her hand and ran her long fingers through his pale blonde hair. 'Oh no.' Hermione pushed herself away and shook her head desperately. 'No!' She stepped away from Draco Malfoy's outreached arms. 'No, not you. Noooo!...'"  
  
Hermione shook her head and snuggled deeper under her doona. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "I would rather look after ten of Hagrid's blast-ended skrewts, drink one of Snape's concoctions and take Divination with Professor Trelawney, than fall in love with Malfoy. God, what a nightmare."  
  
~*~  
  
Struggling with a trolley of bags and chests, Hermione Granger hastily blew a kiss to her waving parents. She searched through the bustling crowd of commuters to check that her ginger cat, Crookshanks was following behind. She strode quickly towards the archway between platform 9 and 10 of the train station.  
  
Preparing to dash between the archways, Hermione was terribly annoyed when she saw two figures halt in front of it, arguing heatedly. The two figures looked very familiar and upon further investigation, Hermione realized it was Lucius and Draco Malfoy. She cringed as memories of her dream haunted her, and quickly hid behind her luggage laden trolley.  
  
The angry voices rose.  
  
"You are attending one of the finest schools in the country, and yet you still come home with dismal O.W.L scores, and appalling grades. I have a son who isn't even able to compete with a filthy mudblood girl! Do you know how that makes me look?" Lucius screamed at his son.  
  
"That's all you care about, isn't it?" How YOU look in the wizarding world. Your reputation! Who the hell cares about me?!" The angry adolescent screamed in return.  
  
Lucius' face contorted with anger and his fists clenched tightly by his side. His pale eyebrows furrowed deeply as he pulled his fist back and threw a punch across his son's face. Draco stumbled backwards slightly, his hand rising and wiping the blood that dripped from his mouth. His demeanor seemed to straighten with angry pride as he looked up at his father. Lucius Malfoy turned and looked around at the civilians milling around him. With a dismissing sniff, he straightened the collar of his black cloak and stared deep into his son's eyes. "The name Malfoy comes with certain obligations and expectations. If your grades do not improve in a hurry, there will be dire consequences to face. Draco.Do not disappoint me." With a dismissive flick of the shoulder, Lucius turned and strode away from his son.  
  
Still crouching behind her trolley, Hermione was shocked. She had never seen such fury on a parent's face before, and by the look on Draco's face, when the punch was landed, it seemed this incident was not a once off. No one deserved abuse, especially from their father, even if they were scum.  
  
The aforementioned scum was still standing in front of the archway, staring off into the distance. His hands were tightly clenched fists by his side. His body seemed to tremble with anger but his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.  
  
Sympathy flashed through Hermione and she began to chew her lip nervously wishing he would just move. Crookshanks was sitting placidly by her, waving his ginger paw at a loose thread from the arm of her cloak. Hermione distractedly patted him on his head, but accidentally jabbed him in the eye. With a loud screech, he leapt up and viciously scratched at her hand. Hermione yelped in pain and shot upright, her head banging hard on the trolley handle. The rickety trolley was set in motion and began to hurtle towards the archway. Malfoy turned at the loud racket to see Hermione Granger looking horrified and a trolley of bags and chests hurtling towards him.  
  
Bang. Crash. Draco's arms flapped wildly in the air, as the trolley smashed painfully into his shins. This caused him to become completely unbalanced, and he fell backwards into the portal to platform 9 ¾.  
  
Hermione, who had been holding her breath, winced and nervously made her way towards the portal. Picking up a still spitting Crookshanks, she stepped through the portal into the secret platform. As soon as she came out the other end Crookshanks leapt out of her arms and scampered away. This was a very good thing, because just as he left Hermione's arms, a large chest was heaved into her arms. She dropped it in surprise but it was followed by a black bag. Hermione stumbled backwards as she saw a furious Malfoy aggressively throwing her luggage at her.  
  
"I believe this is yours, Mudblood. If you were a guy I would rip you apart with my bare hands, but since your nothing but a pathetic piece of worm dung I won't bother. Stay away from me and watch your stuff, dork." He yelled at her, then turned and limped away, wincing at the pain in his shins.  
  
Clutching her bag close to her chest, her eyes narrowed with anger. "That ignoramus weasel. Now, I wish that trolley had of been bigger so it would have hit higher than his shins."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Hermione bent down to pick up her scattered belongings. Once she had righted her chests and closed a bag that had come open, she blew the unruly hairs from her face and proceeded to drag her belongings onto the train. This took several trips, because of the amount of bags she had, and on the last trip Hermione exhaustedly reached for her book-filled chest. Lifting the old chest by one of it's handles, Hermione's arm was nearly broken by it's weight, and just as she was about to give up, she felt someone blow into her ear.  
  
"EEeeewww. That is so gross." She protested and looked up to see a stupidly grinning Ron, by her side.  
  
"Me and Harry will get that for you, Hermione." chuckled, the tall red head.  
  
Hermione turned and saw that her other best friend, Harry Potter was standing behind her. "Oh you guys, I'm so glad to see you." She wrapped her arms around the two boys and hugged them close.  
  
"Umm.. Glad to see you too Hermione, but if you don't let us go, your going to lose your prefect badge for suffocating two prized students," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Pffftt!! They would probably congratulate me for getting rid of you two." She muttered as she released the two tall boys. Harry and Ron quickly bent down and carried Hermione's chest into the carriage of the train.  
  
Standing back and watching them do the hard work; Hermione smiled and began looking forward to her sixth year at Hogwarts. A shadow of Draco's furious face loomed in the back of her mind, but she quickly buried it. Looking up to her beckoning friends, she forgot about Malfoy and boarded the train to Hogwarts.  
  
~* Hope you all like it so far.*~ 


	2. Her first ever prefect meeting

Hermione excitedly pulled on her formal black cloak and carefully pinned her shiny prefect badge onto her collar. With an enormous grin on her face, she turned and strode out of her dormitory. She flew down the narrow staircase and entered the lush Gryffindor common room. She looked around the almost deserted common room and was severely disappointed, but not entirely surprised, to see her two best friends scrambling around room. Harry and Ron were taking it in turns to pull each other into head locks and ruffle each other's hair and clothes. And of course, as boys will be boys, they were laughing hysterically as hair was being ripped out and clothes were being rumpled and torn.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms impatiently in front of her chest, and began to tap her foot loudly. Still the rowdy adolescents continued. She let out a loud cough and waved her arms above her head, but with no results. The boys were now rolling around on the floor trying to pull each other's ears.  
  
Finally fed up with Harry and Ron's childish behaviour, Hermione rifled through her cloak pocket and pulled out a small leather-bound book. The maroon book was only the size of her palm and was entitled, "A prefects guide to dealing with trouble makers." Flipping through it quickly, and scanning the information loaded pages, Hermione found the perfect attention- gaining spell.  
  
She pointed her wand at her throat and whispered, "Sonorus," which heightened the volume of her voice dramatically.  
  
"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, you should both be ashamed of yourselves! You're acting like a pair of hyperactive baboons. Fine example you're setting for the first years!" Mrs. Weasley's amplified voice echoed off the walls of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron and Harry hurriedly stood up and looked around, bewildered. They were shuddering at the thought of facing an angered Mrs. Weasley, but as they looked around, all they could see was Hermione wetting herself with laughter on a red couch near the fireplace.  
  
"You're really enjoying your new-found prefect powers aren't you?" muttered a scowling Ron.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact, I am," replied a smirking Hermione.  
  
"Well then, we can't let Hermione become a psycho power-hungry prefect, now can we?" Harry said menacingly as he and Ron approached Hermione with evil glints in their eyes.  
  
"Oh No! Don't! I'm warning you." Her shouts were soon drowned when both Harry and Ron lunged at her, tickling her mercilessly. Hermione's arms and legs were flailing around and she begged the two boys to stop, but their tickling torture continued. None of her loud protests succeeded in stopping them, so Hermione reached up and viciously pulled at Harry and Ron's ears.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Finally the tickling ceased, as the boys stepped away rubbing their sore ears. Hermione jumped off the couch and hurriedly straightened her cloak. "You guys are so immature. I can't waste my time with you two goons. I've got a prefect meeting to attend." Hermione sniffed indignantly. She turned and made her way towards the door.  
  
It was the first prefect meeting of the term and she was very excited. She had hoped to share her excitement with her two best friends but clearly they were too immature to understand the greatness of being a prefect.  
  
Hermione turned to wave goodbye to Harry and Ron as she exited the common room, only to see them on the ground, on their knees hailing her. "Almighty Prefect! Aaaah. Oh Revered One. You have blessed us greatly with your presence."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes; it was difficult to believe that they were both sixteen years old. Still, a smile crept onto Hermione's lips as she climbed out of the common room and headed down the corridor to her first ever Prefect meeting.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now I must insist upon you all, the great responsibility that has been bestowed upon you, in becoming prefects. As prefects you have been given a certain amount of power, but with that power comes great responsibility. There can be no discrimination in who is to be helped, or punished. You will be responsible for looking after and supporting ALL the students of Hogwarts."  
  
With a stern look at eight students sitting around her, Professor McGonagall stood up and dismissed the group of prefects.  
  
"This meeting is adjourned and our next will be at the end of term to discuss any problems and ideas for improvement. You may all leave now, except for Miss Granger. I wish to speak with you."  
  
Hermione smiled at her fellow prefects, Justin-Finch Fletchley and Lavender Brown, and headed towards Professor McGonagall's desk. "Miss Granger, I just wished to discuss with you the possibility of you starting a tutoring program. I do realize that you have a lot on your plate, what with all your subjects and prefect duties, but I really believe that a student headed tutoring program would encourage and motivate many of the struggling students."  
  
Hermione was fairly jumping out of her skin with excitement. "Of course I'll do it, Professor. I'm honoured that you believe I am capable of such a task. When do you want me to start?"  
  
Professor McGonagall blinked in surprise at Hermione's excited reply. "Well, we will have to plan it out first, but I believe Friday evenings would be most convenient for everyone."  
  
"That would be great. I'm sure there are quite a few students that need a bit of help with their studies." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Well, you best be making your way back to your common room now. It's getting quite late, good night Miss Granger."  
  
"Good night, Professor."  
  
Hermione made her way out of the room and began to skip excitedly down the darkened corridor. Ideas for her tutoring program dominated her mind. She smiled as thoughts of all the first years she would be helping, flashed through her mind.  
  
The corridors were filled with shadows but Hermione was completely oblivious. She was completely oblivious, until a hand shot out from the dark and covered her mouth.  
  
Severely startled, Hermione screamed with all her might, but the hand around her mouth tightened and muffled the sound. She struggled violently against her assailant, and received a vicious blow to the back of her knees for the effort. Her knees buckled and she collapsed backwards into her assailant's hard chest. Hermione continued to struggle, but her kidnapper bent their head close to her ear and whispered, "Stop struggling, mudblood! I just want to talk to you."  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione struggled even harder, then clamped her teeth down viciously and bit the hand that covered her mouth.  
  
Malfoy ripped his hand away from Hermione's mouth and angrily shoved her away from him. He hadn't realized the how much brute strength he had put into the push, and stood shocked, as Hermione was flung against the wall. With a sickening thud Hermione's head hit the wall, and she collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.  
~* Thanks to everyone who has already read and review it. Hope you like it.*~ 


	3. The unacceptable proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
This chapter has some course language. Not much but just for rating sakes, I thought I'd warn you. ~*~  
  
Rain drops pelted against the small windows and a sliver of moon light shone into the otherwise pitch-black corridor. In the darkened corridor, Draco Malfoy looked down at Hermione's collapsed state by the wall.  
  
"Shit! I just don't need this right now." Malfoy swore as he looked around the deserted corridor, then bent down and gently shook Hermione. There was no response.  
  
Impatiently, he grasped her by the shoulders and sat her up against the wall. Her heavy head dropped down, so Malfoy grabbed her chin and lifted her upright. He then began to gently pat her on the cheeks.  
  
"Come on, Granger. Wake up! I need to talk to you."  
  
He stopped patting her cheeks and tried to push her unruly hair back off her face. As his hand swept her forehead he felt something warm and sticky. Pulling his hand back quickly, he realized that Hermione had a bleeding gash on her forehead.  
  
He reached over again and pushed her hair back. The gash seemed to have stopped bleeding, but the semi-dried blood was smeared across her forehead and matted some of her hair.  
  
"Stupid bitch. Why did you have to go and bite me for? You brought this on yourself." Malfoy muttered in disgust as he reached down to the bottom of Hermione's cloak and neatly ripped off a small square. With the black fabric in his hand, Malfoy stood up and walked over to a small, opened window. He put his hand out and waited patiently as the fabric began to soak up the continuing drizzle.  
  
In an abrupt movement, he brought his hand back in and strode towards Hermione's still-unconscious form.  
  
"Stupid, frizzy hair. Jeez, it's out of control." Bending down, he pushed back Hermione's hair once again and began to clean her wound. The dried blood washed away easily enough, to reveal a small gash above her right eyebrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione could feel something cold touch her forehead and she slowly began to open her eyes. She lifted her hand to swat away the offending cold substance.  
  
"Go away. It's cold." Her eyes opened wide and she looked around to see that she was in a pitch black corridor. Memories of being accosted flashed back into her mind and she looked up to see an extremely bored looking Malfoy staring down at her.  
  
"You maniac! Get away from me." Hermione shouted hysterically as she scrambled up and stood. "I'll have you know that I am a prefect and you have just. just. harassed me. I'm going to report you and then you will be in enormous amounts of trouble."  
  
"Oh shut your trap, Granger! I just need to talk to you. And besides, that incident was not my fault. If you hadn't bitten me, I wouldn't have had to push you away like that. I'm pleading self-defence."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure everyone would let you maul at them and drag them into dark corridors with insipid smiles on their faces." Hermione retorted sarcastically and spun around to leave.  
  
But Malfoy was too quick for her and grabbed her by the sleeve of her cloak. Unwilling to let him ruin her cloak, she stopped and glared at Malfoy.  
  
"I told you that I need to talk to you." Muttered Draco.  
  
"What do you want!?" Hermione screamed, her arms flapping wildly around her head. She was hurt, frustrated and greatly desired to escape from Malfoy's presence.  
  
His hand still gripping her sleeves, Draco looked away from Hermione, almost as if he were ashamed. "I need you to tutor me."  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione put on a bored expression of her own and raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
Malfoy turned and pinned a vicious glare on her.  
  
"Well, you're just in luck, Professor McGonagall and I have just decided to start up a new tutoring program. We will probably be meeting every Friday evening but you will have to talk to McGonagall about the details." Hermione turned once more to storm away, but Malfoy's grip tightened.  
  
"That will not be acceptable." He mumbled quietly.  
  
"I beg your pardon. That will not be acceptable?! Who the hell do you think you are? Like you have some power over me. Pfftt." squawked Hermione. She stared at Draco in disbelief.  
  
Hermione turned, once again to leave and this time Malfoy's grip loosened as she slipped away.  
  
"I think. That I'm the person who has your diary." Came Malfoy's voice from behind her.  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione stopped in mid-stride and turned to see a mischievously smirking Malfoy, holding a black book in his right hand. Hermione could see the fine gold lettering of her name on the cover. She stood there stunned, as the memory of the bag that had come open at the train station (After Malfoy had catapulted all her luggage at her) returned to her. She had never thought to check if anything was missing. "Well, you asked me who the hell I thought I was." Draco announced "Your diary made for some very interesting reading, Granger. First year. Oh I've become the best of friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I just know we'll be friends for ever." Malfoy batted his eyes as he read out the passage from her dairy.  
  
"Blah, blah blah. Crush on Lockhart. Blah blah blah. Exams are soon, oh my gosh. Blah, blah, blah. Oh, now it gets interesting. He made prefect as well this year. I'm so glad for him. He is truly one of the most amazingly kind males I have ever met. I believe my feelings for him have grown and I know that if we work together as prefects, Justin will begin to feel the same about me." Malfoy cackled.  
  
"Justin Finch-Flecthley. Now won't he be interested to hear that piece. Jeez Granger, of all the goons in Hogwarts, you had to choose pansy Justin. I mean surely Potter is better than that mudblood."  
  
Hermione began to tremble with anger. For six years now she had put up with Malfoy"s insults and scathing remarks, but this time he had gone too far.  
  
She pulled back her fist and slammed a punch across his smirking face. Malfoy was clearly surprised by her actions but still had enough wits about him to mutter "disappearamentus" making Hermione's diary disappear.  
  
"No!" She screamed in outrage and viciously kicked him in the shins.  
  
Malfoy winced, then quickly grabbed Hermione around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. She struggled even more and beat him on his back, as she felt him walking. Malfoy just re-arranged himself and poked a sharp shoulder into Hermione's stomach. Winded into silence, Hermione let herself just hang there on his shoulder. She felt Draco's head lean down and rest on her bum, and was just about to start struggling once more, when she heard him speak.  
  
"Now this is what's going to happen. Every Saturday morning, 7am, we will meet at the tall oak tree in front of the forbidden forest. Tell absolutely no-one. Or the entire school will learn about your growing feelings for Justin." He said as he stopped walking and slid her off his shoulder, placing her roughly on her feet.  
  
Hermione pushed away from him desperately. "You're nothing more then a sick bastard who takes pleasure in other people's misery."  
  
"I'm touched, Hermione." He said as he turned and strode away. "Saturday morning, Granger. I'll see you there." And he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Hermione turned and realized that she was standing in front of the Fat Lady portrait.  
  
"Password" mumbled the fat lady, sleepily.  
  
"Toe-socks." Hermione grumbled and hastily clambered into her common room. She ran up the stairs leading to her room, eternally grateful that prefects received rooms of their own, so that she would not have to face any awkward questions.  
  
She lit numerous candles and began to clean her face. Looking into the mirror she noticed the gash above her eyebrow and groaned. All the muscles in her body seemed to be screaming at her, so she took off her black cloak, preparing to change into her pyjamas. She picked up the cloak, as it fell to the ground in a heap, and hung it on a hanger. It was then she noticed the bottom of her cloak was torn.  
  
Disbelief and anger stormed through her. The cloak was her most formal black cloak! She ripped off the cloak from its hanger, scrunched it up into a ball and threw it with all her might across the room.  
  
"I hate you, Malfoy!"  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me so far. Halfling, dmbabe, Nattygirl85, magical ferret (Love your name), daystar428, Daniella, Bonnie, Alyssa, Will o' the wisp, and Cool-kittie. Hope you like it. 


	4. Transfiguration theories

Hermione jumped at her persistently ringing alarm clock, in annoyance. It had to be a crime to be awake at 6:30 on a Saturday morning. Clambering out of bed, she absentmindedly pulled on a pair of jeans and a woolen jumper. She then sat on the edge of her four-poster bed to pull on her woolly socks and a pair of shoes.  
  
Roughly pulling her bushy hair into a messy ponytail, Hermione bent down and pulled out the chest from underneath the bed. Opening the creaky door of the chest, she hefted out two of her text books; Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. She was unsure exactly what Malfoy wished to be tutored on, but figured these two subjects would be a good enough place to start.  
  
With her heavy books hugged to her chest, Hermione quietly tip-toed out of her room and into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She had just reached the exit when a voice sounded behind her. "Hermione? What are you doing up so early?" mumbled the sleepy voice. Hermione turned to see Seamus Flannagan, standing by one of the staircases in his blue pyjamas, wearily wiping his eyes.  
  
"Um. I'm just heading off to the library, for a bit of a study." Said a flustered Hermione. She hugged her books closer to her chest and prayed fervently that Seamus would accept her explanation without any qualms.  
  
"Oh. Right, well I'm just going to get a drink and pop back into bed. Have fun, um, studying." Seamus mumbled as he turned away from Hermione.  
  
Hermione breathed a great sigh of relief, and then raced out of the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a frigid morning and Hermione's footsteps rang through the deserted corridors. Through the large windows, Hermione could see the dawning sun, slant rays of light across the Hogwarts grounds. Large droplets of rain began to pelt down heavily. Her step quickened and then she roughly pushed at the door which led out to the grounds. Her hold on her books tightened and she bolted towards the forbidden forest.  
  
Looking past the fat droplets of rain steadily falling, she could see a lone figure standing by a tall tree. Sheer hatred filled her, at the thought of Malfoy having her diary, and she slowed her pace, just a tad, in defiance. But her bushy hair was beginning to curl and frizz in the rain, so she hurriedly took cover under the same tall tree, which Malfoy stood under.  
  
"I hope you don't expect me to teach you in the rain." Hermione muttered angrily.  
  
Draco turned to look at Hermione, and a rough breeze swept past them, causing his black cloak to billow behind him. He reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out his wand.  
  
Hermione felt a slight ripple of fear, and took a few steps backwards. But Malfoy merely pointed the wand into the air, murmuring "Shadeamentus." This caused a clear sheet to appear above them, shading them from the downpour.  
  
In a quick movement, he unbuckled the clasp at his throat, slipped off his cloak and placed it gently on the ground.  
  
Hermione noted in surprise that Malfoy was wearing muggle clothing. A simple pair of jeans and a black turtleneck jumper.  
  
"Well, let's get started. There's a lot we need to cover." Malfoy said solemnly as he seated himself on his cloak and looked up at Hermione expectantly. Slightly flustered, Hermione sat herself next to him and put down her heavy textbooks.  
  
"I thought we'd start with Transfiguration."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Feeling a bit disorientated as Malfoy's deep blue eyes peered steadily at her; she opened her Transfiguration book and muttered something incoherently about parchment and quills.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes at her, then put his hand in the air and said "Accio Parchment, Accio Quill" A quiet whistling sound could be heard as a scroll of parchment and a green self-inking quill, flew through the trees of the forbidden forest and landed in Malfoy's out-stretched hand.  
  
With another quick glance at Malfoy, Hermione delved deep into her book. "Over the previous years we have worked on transforming living objects into inanimate objects. This year we are working on turning non-living objects into animated and semi-living objects. The theory behind this is quite complicated so you should probably be taking down some intensive notes."  
  
With his parchment and quill in his hand, Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Right, well. The basic spell will consist of at least one of three base words. These are Miserum, Viderus, and Hominem. Each has to be used in a certain context. Miserum is to be used alone, only when you wish to transform objects which are smaller then your hand. Viderus should be used in order to give the transformed object movement. Hominem is essential for larger objects. These three words can be used in conjunction with each other in order to accomplish different things."  
  
Hermione went into great depth on the theories of Transfiguration as Malfoy sat, silently taking down notes. This continued for sometime, until Hermione concluded her lecture. "And finally one must ensure that the wand is held at a 45 degree angle from the arm, with a forceful swish to ensure complete accuracy for the spell."  
  
Hermione snapped the heavy tome shut and watched Draco scribble down the last of his notes. "Now I want you to recite the key points of the theory." Hermione said sharply. Draco looked up at Hermione then dropped his quill and parchment to the ground. Then Hermione sat transfixed as Malfoy began to recite everything he had just learnt, without once looking down at his notes.  
  
Hermione hadn't realized her mouth was hanging open until Malfoy reached towards her and pushed her lower jaw gently, closing her gaping mouth.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not completely stupid." He then picked up his scroll of parchment and quill and began tugging at the cloak underneath Hermione. "Thanks for the lesson today. You have a great way of explaining things, so people actually understand them."  
  
Hermione hastily stood up and off the cloak, then bent down to pick up her books. She straightened herself again, intending to ask Malfoy about the return of her diary, only to see he had already begun striding away. He had tossed his cloak carelessly over his shoulders and holding his parchment and quill in one hand, he lifted the other in a mock salute. "Same time next week, Granger."  
  
Hermione watched Malfoy walk out of the forbidden forest, quietly stunned. The studious qualities Malfoy had just shown amazed her. Once Malfoy was out of sight, Hermione looked down at her watch and was startled to see that they had spent four hours in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
She looked around her and realized the rain had stopped, and so she ran quickly out of the forest towards the halls of Hogwarts. "Maybe Malfoy isn't that bad. Surely someone who is this dedicated to learning can't be purely evil." 


	5. Fresh blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi Hermione, wait up."  
  
Startled out of her thoughts, Hermione looked up and over her shoulder to see Justin Finch-Fletchley running after her.  
  
"Hey Justin." Hermione's face split into a wide grin.  
  
"Hey Hermione. How are you?" Justin slowed his pace once he was beside Hermione. "How have your prefect duties been?" He placed an arm across her shoulder and Hermione had to look away in order to hide the ecstatic expression on her face.  
  
"They've been great. McGonagall and I have started up a new tutoring program." A small frown tinged Hermione's expression. The mere mention of tutoring brought back memories of the confusing episode she had experienced on Saturday with Malfoy. How could someone like Draco, a foul stuck up bully, delve themselves so deeply into learning something? Maybe Malfoy had a multiple-personality disorder and she'd met one of the nice personalities on Saturday. Or maybe she had been wrong about him all these years, maybe she shouldn't be so hard on him. Besides, he had come to her for help and as a prefect it was her duty to help him without complaint. With that thought Hermione strengthened her resolve to be nicer to Malfoy.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Hermione pulled her focus back onto Justin, who had gone strangely quiet.  
  
"Yeah. umm. Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you something. Err." Justin pulled Hermione to a halt, oblivious to the fact that they had just stopped in the middle of a bustling hallway. Hermione felt a blush creep over her face.  
  
"Sure go ahead."  
  
"Well, this is kind of embarrassing, but I was wondering if."  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
Hermione and Justin looked up to see Draco Malfoy and his two lackeys Crabbe and Goyle sneering at them. She drew in a deep breath and decided that now would be the best time to start being nicer to Malfoy. Letting the breath out she forced a wavering smile onto her face.  
  
"How are you, Draco?"  
  
Malfoy's head swivelled towards her and he pinned an evil glare at her. "Well if it isn't the two mudblood prefects. I'm sorry did we interrupt the Mudbloods United meeting. Or are you trying to set up some sort of cross- breeding program?"  
  
Hermione glared at him in anger and gritted her teeth. "Bugger being nicer to him. Right now I'd like to boot that stupid smirk off his face." Hermione thought viciously. She barely resisted the temptation to hurtle all her books at the trio. Instead she opened her mouth intending to abuse Malfoy for interrupting such a crucial moment . Then she noticed him reaching into the folds of his cloak to pull out a small black book. Hermione's mouth snapped shut.  
  
She turned to Justin and grabbed him by the sleeve of his cloak. "Let's go." Then muttered angrily, "Slimy bastard."  
  
Once Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were out of sight and hearing range, Hermione dragged Justin into a deserted corridor.  
  
"You were saying." Hermione urged.  
  
"Um. I was just wondering." Justin looked away from Hermione in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh there you are Miss Granger. I've been searching everywhere for you." Came a voice from behind.  
  
Hermione let out a small frustrated scream, receiving an odd look from Justin, and turned to see Professor McGonagall beckoning her.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the pair huddled in the deserted corridor.  
  
"Uh. Not at all. In fact, I was just about to go." Casting an apologetic look at Hermione, Justin left Hermione with the professor.  
  
"Miss Granger, the principle wishes to see you in his office immediately." McGonagall turned and strode away.  
  
Watching Justin's figure disappear into the distance, Hermione's mouth was slacked open in disbelief. In a daze she turned and followed Professor McGonagall to the principal's office.  
  
After a few stops, made by McGonagall reprimanding stray students, the pair finally reached the entrance of the headmaster's office. Hermione stood by, anxiously replaying every moment of what had occurred with Justin as the entrance opened.  
  
With a reassuring smile at Hermione, Professor McGonagall proceeded to climb the winding stairway. Hermione followed closely behind.  
  
With a gentle tap on the door, McGonagall made her way into the circular office. Hermione entered and saw Professor Dumbledore seated behind his desk, stroking his long white beard and a tall blonde girl standing to his right.  
  
"Good day, Miss Granger. I have requested your presence here today, because I wish to ask a great favour of you, but first I'd like to introduce Miss Grace Leigh. Grace has just moved here from Australia with her father. Mr Leigh is the new Minister for Magical Animal rights."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hermione walked up, smiling and shook the girl's hand. Grace grinned widely at her.  
  
"It's great to be here. I've heard a lot about Hogwarts. Thanks for letting me share your room. I know you'll probably think I'm a huge drag, but it'll be nice to have someone there to show me the ropes." Grace said with great enthusiasm.  
  
"I beg your pardon. Share my room?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger. That would be the favour I wish to ask of you. Grace is in sixth year as well as a Gryffindor and I couldn't think of anyone better to ease her into Hogwarts living than you."  
  
Hermione gleamed at the enormous compliment Dumbledore had just paid her. Looking towards Grace once more, she smiled warmly and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
~*~  
  
As the girls made their way to the Gryffindor common room, they delved into a great conversation and Hermione was able to learn more about Grace. Like the fact that she was a vegetarian but her favourite band was a muggle group called "Lamb" and she was Half-American, from her mother's side. Hermione could tell that Grace was a really nice girl and looked forward to having her first real girl-friend.  
  
Coming to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione turned and explained the rules of the portraits, password and about the common room in general.  
  
"Hmm. Fresh blood I see. Well, you better be worthy of the Gryffindor title. Password?" squawked the nosy portrait.  
  
" Bald rabbit." Hermione said in a clear voice.  
  
Grace looked at Hermione in disbelief then cracked up in fits of laughter. "Bald rabbit??? What a classy password."  
  
The portrait swung open and the girls clambered into the common room. As soon as the girls entered the room, they were swarmed by people wanting to meet and greet the newest addition to their house. After a number of loud introductions and rough handshakes the crowd dispersed and they were left with Ron and Harry.  
  
Even though they had just been introduced, it was clear to Hermione that Ron Weasley was fast becoming besotted with Grace. He was hanging onto her every word, and was being strangely quiet.  
  
Hermione was just about to suggest that they all start getting ready for dinner when Ron blurted out, "Is it true that in Australia you ride kangaroos to school and there are things called dingoes that eat babies?"  
  
A look of immense confusion filled Grace's face before her mouth split into a wide grin.  
  
"Yeah and when it's summer we all like to do a bit of crocodile wrestling to cool ourselves down."  
  
Hermione and Grace looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Ron's face flushed crimson as he looked away and mumbled incoherently before leaving them. Harry hid his smile behind his hand before getting up to follow Ron.  
  
"Oh before I forget. Justin wanted me to give this to you." Harry said as he dropped a roll of parchment onto the table in front of Hermione. She stopped laughing and quickly snatched the parchment up, burying it in the folds of her cloak.  
  
Grace saw this and became very interested. 'Who's Justin?"  
  
Hermione blushed like a tomato, which just made Grace grin knowingly. "I can't wait to meet the guy that inspires such vivid blushes, Hermione."  
  
Hermione glared at her but couldn't contain her smile and proceeded to tell her about Justin Finch-Fletchley. It was nice to be able to share this with Grace. If she had told either of the guys about her crush, they would have teased her mercilessly, but Grace seemed to understand her plight.  
  
"Would it be okay if you followed Ron and Harry to the Great Hall? I have to do my prefect rounds and check everyone's making their way to dinner."  
  
Grace raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Sure. That's fine."  
  
With that Hermione turned and walked out of the common room. Looking around she saw that the hallways had darkened quickly and torches cast flickering shadows onto the walls. She pulled out the note from Justin and unrolled it.  
  
'Meet me in the library after dinner. I need to talk to you. Justin.'  
  
A smile spread across her face as she shoved the parchment back into her pocket and strolled aimlessly around the nearly deserted corridors. After yelling at a few rowdy students, she began to make her own way down to the Great Hall.  
  
Out of the blue, she was grabbed from behind and dragged to a secluded corner. Hermione struggled against the hand that covered her mouth and was surprised when she was immediately released. She turned around, knowing Malfoy was behind this.  
  
"You are going to have to find a way of curing this nasty habit of dragging me around." Hermione spat at him.  
  
Malfoy merely smiled. "So did pansy Justin ask you out?"  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. "That's none of your business, you slimy bastard."  
  
His smile faded and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Just wanted to remind you that the Saturday morning tutoring sessions continue until I end them. Wouldn't want you missing a session would we?"  
  
Hermione glowered at him angrily.  
  
"Oh and Granger, I don't want you talking to me in public."  
  
She looked up at him in disbelief feeling her blood beginning to boil. The slimy worm thought he was too good to be seen talking to her in public! This time Hermione's anger got the better of her. She pulled her right fist back and slammed a punch across Malfoy's face.  
  
With her hand throbbing, Hermione turned, holding her head up high, and made her way to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~ I'm very sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I haven't been feeling great. But I hope you all like this chapter and I'll get right onto the next one.Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed it so far.Hang in there. I'm sorry if you think not much has happened in my story romance wise but I don't like it when sworn enemies just fall instantaneously in love with each other after years of hatred. So don't worry, I'll get there.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my Gracie-Leigh, you wanted a character so there you go, hope you like it ;0) 


	6. We need to talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the goddess known as J.K Rowling does. Bless her.  
  
Still fuming after the episode with Draco, Hermione forced herself to stop and take in deep breaths before she entered the Great Hall. After a number of calming breaths Hermione smoothed down her already immaculate cloak. As her hands swept over the folds of her cloak she felt the piece of parchment in her pocket and a smile appeared on her face. The prospect of seeing Justin after dinner and what he might say to her, made her feel almost giddy.  
  
With the smile still lingering on her face she pushed the heavy wooden doors that lead into the Great Hall. Her gaze skimmed the population of the hall. First landing on Justin's laughing face as he joked with his fellow house-mates, then on the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry, Ron and Grace were heartily tucking into their meals and Hermione saw that they had saved a space for her beside Grace. Turning her head slightly, she noticed that sitting at that empty spot would mean looking at the Slytherin table and just the thought of anything associated with Draco Malfoy made her mad. With her mind made up, she cast an apologetic look towards her friends and took a seat next to her fellow prefect, Lavender Brown.  
  
Mumbling a quick hello, Hermione dug into the glorious feast set in front of her. Though after only a few bites she decided she could eat no more. Excitement was bubbling inside her. Picking up her napkin and blotting at her mouth, Hermione looked up and noticed Justin looking in her direction. She sent him what she hoped was a dazzling smile. Justin blushed furiously and quickly looked away.  
  
Biting her lip to contain the delirious giggles that threatened to burst forth, Hermione placed her napkin back onto the table and commenced chatting with Lavender about prefect duties. After a few minutes had passed, Hermione saw Justin discreetly move away from his rowdy house-mates and slip out of the Great Hall. With a quick apology and mumble about 'doing some study,' Hermione left the Gryffindor table and nearly sprinted out of the hall.  
  
Hermione spotted Justin just ahead of her and called out to him. He turned and Hermione saw that his face was beetroot red. She ran up to stand in font of him.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk?" she said with a smile as she looked up at him.  
  
Justin quickly looked away, his gaze desperately avoiding hers and landing on his shiny, black leather shoes.  
  
"Will you.um?" He mumbled, then stopped. "Could you.er?" He began to fidget with embarrassment.  
  
Hermione knew he was nervous but she had the urge to grab him by the shoulders and give him a rough shake. "Just ask me. Ask me." she thought desperately.  
  
Justin shook his head furiously, drew in a deep breath and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. His chocolate brown eyes locked with hers, making her feel as if she was drowning in his gaze. Justin had to be the most wonderful guy in Hogwarts . Anticipation built as she began to imagine them as a couple, holding hands, warm hugs and amazing kisses.  
  
"Would you do me the biggest favour of asking Lavender if she likes me?" The words seemed to fall from Justin's mouth in a rush. "It's just that I've liked her for the longest time and I just want to make sure she feels the same and I just knew I could trust you."  
  
Hermione stared at him incredulously, an expression of horror came over her face. Then all the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall in place. All those winsome smiles and gorgeous blushes had only ever taken place when Lavender had been in the vicinity.  
  
She swallowed as the disappointment that welled inside her threatened to overwhelm. Hermione opened her mouth to refuse to help him. To yell and scream at him for being so ignorant of her feelings, but one look at his beetroot red face and deep brown eyes had her melting all over again.  
  
"Um.sure." She croaked.  
  
Justin flashed her a truly dazzling smile before pecking her on the cheek and running off.  
  
"Thanks so much, Herm. I knew I could count on you.." Justin yelled happily.  
  
Hermione stood as still as a statue as she watched Justin's figure receding into the distance. Even when he disappeared from view she stood there. Her hands were clenched so tightly that her fingernails dug deep into her palms. Tears blurred her vision, but still she didn't move. In a short gasp, Hermione released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. Looking down at her now unclenched fists, she saw deep crescent shaped marks on her palms where her fingernails had furrowed. Her tears spilled over and she felt them running down her face. The pain of rejection was beginning to overwhelm her, so she started to run. Where, she didn't know. All she knew was that there was a desperate need inside her to escape the walls of the castle.  
  
Pushing herself roughly against the doors which lead outside, Hermione's silent tears became great sobs of anguish. Her cloak whipped behind her as she ran through the frosty night straight into the forbidden forest.  
  
Hermione was oblivious to the branches that whipped and scratched at her face as she ran through the dark forest. All she could see was Justin and Lavender holding hands and laughing. Laughing at her! How could she have been so stupid as to think Justin would like her? That anyone could possibly like her in that way.  
  
Her heaving sobs grew louder and she began to run faster not knowing where she was going. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision so she was unable to see what was ahead. But still she ran. She heard a noisy rustling behind her. But still she ran. Her distraught mind refused to let her do anything but run. Suddenly a hand shot out of the dark and pulled her roughly to a halt.  
  
"You stupid idiot. Are you trying to get yourself killed. Can't you see where your going?"  
  
Hermione turned and lashed out at whoever was stupid and thoughtless enough to disturb her now, and they let her. She screamed and hit and cried until she was too weak. So weak that her arms fell helplessly to her sides.  
  
Through the glittering tears in her eyes she was able to make out the Slytherin emblem on her assailant's cloak and she knew that it was Draco Malfoy. If she hadn't been so distraught she would have laughed hysterically. Of course Draco had to be the one to see her at her worst, but at that moment she felt too emotionally drained, to care. She let her head slump onto his chest and felt his arms encircling, and his chin rest lightly on her head.  
  
Within the warmth of his arms, Hermione felt her emotions settle and returned to a state of semi-calm. She reached up to wipe away the last of her tears and moved to turn away from Draco. He released her from his embrace but it seemed he did so reluctantly.  
  
"Why did you stop me?" She mumbled as she stared into the shadows of the forest.  
  
"Well I can't exactly have my tutor tumbling down a cliff into the unknown, now can I?" Draco muttered.  
  
Confused, Hermione turned towards him. It was then she saw that just a few feet away from where they were standing, the forest floor ended abruptly and sloped into a steep cliff. If Draco hadn't stopped her she would most definitely have died. The realisation that Draco had saved her from certain death, startled Hermione. Unable to voice her gratitude she stared into Draco' icy grey eyes and enquired, "What are you doing here? In the forest, I mean. Brooding?"  
  
Malfoy let out a sharp laugh. "Yeah, brooding."  
  
Even in the dark Hermione could see the scratches she had inflicted upon him during her outbursts. Her eyes searched his face and saw a faint bruise on his left cheek where she had punched him earlier in the evening. She took some satisfaction in the fact that she had marked him. She reached up and traced one of the scratches which was bleeding slightly, then the bruise on his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry I scratched you. But not for punching you earlier on."  
  
Draco didn't even wince as she poked at his bruise, just stared at her with a questioning look in his eyes. He then shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as Hermione's hand dropped from his face back down to her side.  
  
She looked away, embarrassed that Draco had witnessed her anguish.  
  
"I dunno. Brooding I guess."  
  
This made Draco grin. His white teeth flashed in the dark, which sent an excited shiver down her spine.  
  
"Forget about Justin. He's just a stupid pansy."  
  
Hermione took a step backwards, her back thudding against a tree and glared at him.  
  
"What makes you think that this has anything to do with Justin?"  
  
Locking their gazes, Draco leaned first one hand and then the other against the tree, imprisoning her.  
  
"Come on Granger, I may be ignorant but I'm not stupid."  
  
A look of confusion came over Hermione's face. She opened her mouth to scorn him, but was distracted when he leaned forward, his lips hovering just above hers. Hermione froze in surprise as Draco's stormy eyes seemed to pierce into her soul.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been such a bastard to you, Granger. I would hate to think I ever made you cry." Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione was stunned. Who the hell was this and what had he done to the real Draco Malfoy? She never got the chance to voice her opinion because Draco dipped his head down and kissed her. He kissed her and to her utter amazement she kissed him back. A cascade of emotions flooded her mind and she tried to process what was happening. But all she could think of was that this was her first kiss.Ever. Her First Kiss! It felt amazing! "Wow, who knew Draco could kiss so well. Draco?! Oh My God! I'm kissing Draco Malfoy!" she thought frantically.  
  
She wrenched her mouth away, ending the kiss and gasped for breath. Before she was able to ask Malfoy to explain what had just occurred between them, Draco shoved something into her hand and with a flick of his cloak disappeared into the darkness of the forest.  
  
Hermione stared into the shadows, then looked down at her hand. The little black book sitting in her palm was the diary that Malfoy had stolen from her.  
  
~*~  
  
Trudging up the stairs into her dorm room, Hermione winced as the scratches on her face began to sting. She'd have to fix them up, so nobody asked her awkward questions. Feeling bone deep weariness Hermione pushed at her room door, expecting it to be dark and silent. She looked up and saw Grace excitedly bouncing on her bed and grinning up at her.  
  
"Hermione! How did it go with Justin? I'm assuming that's where you went. Tell me." She jabbered happily but stopped when she saw Hermione's slightly pink nose, shiny eyes and scratches on her face. "Oh no! Hermione what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione had thought that she had cried all she could cry, but as the tears began to cloud her vision once more, she knew she was wrong. Grace enfolded her in her arms and gave her a big hug. It all spilled out.  
  
"I was meeting with Justin. I've liked him for absolutely ages and I thought he was going to ask me out.but when I got there he told me he wanted me to ask Lavender if she liked him. Just like that. I knew I could trust you, he said. That's me. Hermione the trustworthy. And like a stupid doormat I agreed to help him. Agghhh." Hermione sobbed. "I'm so stupid. I just thought. well I just had to get out of there so I ran out into the forest."  
  
"That thoughtless bastard!" Grace said and hugged Hermione tighter. She looked up at Grace's furious expression and was glad for her comforting presence. Hermione had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep herself from telling Grace about the confusing episode with Malfoy. Although Grace would probably understand, she didn't want any one to know about it. At least not yet.  
  
Hermione dried her tears and gave Grace a quick hug before assuring her that she was feeling fine.  
  
"Go to bed. I promise I'll be fine." She said to a droopy-eyed Grace.  
  
As Grace tumbled into bed, Hermione reached into her cloak and retrieved her diary. She was itching to pour her soul into it once more, so she sat down at her desk and pulled out a self-inking quill. She opened the book to a blank page and was just about to start writing when a stray tear fell onto the page. Furiously she put down her quill and wiped away the tears. Steeling herself she picked up the quill once again and looked down at the page. She let out a startled gasp.  
  
Where her tear had fallen on the blank page, black sloping writing began to appear. Hermione read it in a whisper. " No man is worth your tears and the one who is, won't make you cry."  
  
Hermione ran her finger lightly across the quote and recognised Draco's scrawny writing.  
  
~*~ I'm so very very very very sorry to everyone who has been reading my story and has been waiting for so long for it. I hated to neglect my story at such a crucial point but my best friend was in hospital for a month, I fell sick, and then exams started. I know these are pitiful excuses but I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I was so happy to finally get it out. Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my work.Special thanks to FruitloopsX2 for telling me the colour of Draco's eyes. I forgot. 


	7. Heavenly kisses

Draco dragged his exhausted body up the dark stair case that led to his room. He was once again grateful that his family name and wealth had ensured him a room of his own. He pushed at his room door and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his bed. Without another thought Draco began to strip off his clothes, letting them drop carelessly on the carpeted floor. Once he was undressed he slid into his warm four-poster bed.  
  
Although his body was fatigued, his mind seemed to race with thoughts. Errant and troublesome thoughts about what had happened in the forbidden forest plagued him. He didn't know what hell had possessed him when he had kissed Hermione Granger. Dammit. He had seen the glittering tears in her eyes and felt as though his heart had been torn out of his chest. He couldn't stand to think of her in pain. That stupid punk, Justin. Fucking hell. God! What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
He didn't have a clue why he had magicked that quote into her diary either. He had heard a girl in one of his classes saying it once, and had thought it would be appropriate. Maybe it would make her feel a bit better about the whole thing. Now, he wished to hell that he hadn't. Shit! What if she got the wrong idea?  
  
As desperate as he was to avoid it, his mind made backtracked to the kiss in the forest. He let out a frustrated grunt and hit himself on the head repeatedly. Shaking his head furiously he turned to blow out the candle on his bedside table. Darkness filled the room. Draco lay down and rested his weary head onto his pillow. In the pitch blackness of the night he finally allowed himself to smile. "She kissed like an angel" he thought to himself as he drifted into slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was having immense difficulty concentrating on her transfiguration lesson. Looking down at her thick textbook, the words all seemed to be a big jumble to her. With a quick shake of her head, she increased her efforts to concentrate, but her determined efforts were disrupted by a sharp elbow in her side.  
  
Puzzled, Hermione turned to look at Grace, who was seated beside her. She sat confused as Grace continued to jab her in the side and jerk her head towards the door. "What's wrong with you, Grace?" she whispered.  
  
Grace opened her mouth to reply, when Professor McGonagall's stern voice sounded across the room.  
  
"So, Mr Malfoy. You've finally decided to join us have you? You could not begin to understand how gleeful we are, that you have decided to grace us with your presence." McGonagall's tone was dripping with sarcasm as she looked at Malfoy standing at the doorway.  
  
With an insolent look in his eyes, Malfoy shrugged indifferently. "I guess I lost track of time."  
  
McGonagall pinned him with a glare and pursed her lips. "Ten points from Slytherin! Well, don't waste any more time. Take your seat. We are reading chapter nine of our textbooks and I will speak to you after class.''  
  
With a disgruntled hmmph, McGonagall returned to her work and Draco took his seat next to Crabbe and opened his book. Hermione let her gaze linger on him for just a while longer before, returning to her own studies. Again, a sharp elbow jabbed into her side. Hermione turned to look at a manically grinning Grace. "What?" she whispered with a raised eyebrow. "Who is the spunk who just sauntered in?" Grace whispered, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione tried to fix an incredulous look on her face. "Draco Malfoy? A spunk? I think not. Malfoy is nothing but an annoying cretin who likes to disrupt the class with his "I'm a Malfoy so I can do what ever I want" antics."  
  
Unfortunately she had said this a little louder than she had intended, and Draco who was sitting on the desk just next to theirs, turned and looked at her heatedly.  
  
She felt a surge of guilt at her rash words and immediately mouthed an apology, but Draco had already turned away.  
  
She turned back to Grace, who was still grinning at her knowingly. "You're not interested in him one bit?"  
  
"Jeez, no. Not at all."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I.?" Grace whispered mischievously.  
  
"What?" Hermione persisted even though she knew what was coming.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I asked him out, then?" she said excitedly.  
  
Hermione thought about the passionate kiss, that Draco and herself had shared and wanted to tell Grace about it, but stopped. Instead, she pasted a smile on her face and mumbled, "Sure, knock yourself out."  
  
At that moment Professor McGonagall announced the end of class. There was a mad rush of students scrambling to get out, because it was the last lesson of the day. Hermione and Grace steadily gathered up their books and turned to leave the room. Hermione's gaze lingered on Draco's white-blonde hair as they walked out.  
  
Outside the classroom door, Grace pulled Hermione to a stop.  
  
"What are you doing?" "Where are you going?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Well, you've got to introduce me to him. So we'll just wait for him to come out of class." Grace said enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione groaned but agreed to wait. Then Grace poked a finger sharply into her belly. Hermione was startled and dropped her books. She looked up at Grace in confusion and saw that she was grinning manically again.  
  
"You are such a psycho, Grace!" Hermione giggled and charged at her, with her finger out-stretched. " Belly!" After a series of sharp pokes at each other's bellies, the girl's became consumed in a fit of giggles. Hermione held her stomach as she wept in laughter and staggered backwards. Grace had abruptly stopped laughing, was standing up straight, staring behind Hermione.  
  
Hermione belatedly realized that Draco was behind her, and her knees, which were weak from laughter, decided to buckle. She felt horrified at the prospect of landing in a heap at Draco's feet, but was saved from that fate when he stuck out his arms and caught her.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Hermione righted herself and turned to thank Malfoy. But as she looked into his grey eyes, she froze. They stood facing each other just staring. It felt as though eternity could pass and still she would feel content staring at him.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" A voice sounded behind her.  
  
Shaking herself out of the daze, she licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Thanks for catching me.Umm.I'm sorry Malfoy. About what you heard before."  
  
"Sorry I heard it or sorry you said it?" he enquired softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I said it because I'm beginning to think it's not right at all. You could be okay. I guess. umm" she muttered, mortified.  
  
Taking a step towards Grace, Hermione tried to avoid Draco's gaze. "Um. This is my friend, Grace Leigh. Grace, this is Draco Malfoy."  
  
With a huge grin on her face, Grace stuck out her hand. With a questioning look at Hermione, Draco did the same.  
  
"Nice to meet you Draco. As you probably realized, I'm relatively new to Hogwarts and I'd really appreciate it if there was someone that could, you know help me out, show me around and stuff. Maybe go out for a movie or something." Grace said prettily, making Hermione almost gag.  
  
"Uh. I don't think so. I'm kinda busy." Malfoy muttered, glared at Hermione then turned away.  
  
"You've been here for like two months and you're still "relatively new"?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"OOooh Shut up. Have you no feeling? I've just been shot down. Cast off. Rejected." This was said with a smile on her face and laughter in her voice. "I guess we just weren't destined to be together.."  
  
Hermione looked down at her watch and realized that it was almost time for dinner. The two girls raced up to their common-room and dumped their books in their room before racing back down to the Great Hall.  
  
It seemed as though the whole of Hogwarts had chosen that moment to make their way into the Great Hall. They searched through the crowds of students filing into the hall for their friends, Harry and Ron. But instead of Harry and Ron, Hermione's gaze found Justin.  
  
A sharp shot of pain surged through her, as she saw Justin and Lavender entwined in an embrace. She was just about to turn away when Grace noticed what Hermione had been staring at.  
  
"Is that Justin?" She demanded, her expression furious.  
  
Hermione gave a small nod and turned away.  
  
"That slimy worm! I'm gonna teach him a thing or two." She stormed, then stomped towards the couple.  
  
Hermione hurriedly turned back, when she realized Grace's intentions. She desperately tried to stop her tirade but was overpowered. Hermione then decided to hide. Maybe they would just think Grace was some psycho and didn't know what she was talking about. But it was too late; Justin had turned around to investigate the commotion and had spotted Hermione. One of his dazzling grins appeared as he said, "Oh Hermione. Thanks so much for everything you've done. Lavender said she would go out with me. Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
Hermione nodded numbly, as Lavender blushed before sliding her hand into Justin's.  
  
"Oi you!" Grace shouted forcefully  
  
Hermione groaned, then braced herself for the out-burst.  
  
"Justin is it? Well I just wanted to tell you that you are a dirty piece of scum, that doesn't even deserve to be trodden on by the likes of Hermione Granger. If you ever, ever hurt my friend in any way ever again I will hunt you down like the pig you are and kill you slowly and painfully."  
  
At that moment Ron and Harry found Hermione.  
  
"What's going on? Why is she going off at him like that?" Ron, ever oblivious, asked.  
  
Hermione remained silent as Grace continued her loud tirade. She seemed oblivious to the fact that she was attracting a very large crowd.  
  
Finally, with a fist close to Justin's face, Grace stopped her rant, turned towards Hermione and smiled. She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and sauntered into the Great Hall.  
  
Both Ron and Harry stared at each other, stunned. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the almost fearful expressions on their faces. Rolling her eyes at the boys, she started to make her way towards the Great Hall.  
  
When Grace had disappeared into the Hall a large majority of her peers had followed in her wake, awed by her fury. Hermione tailed the line of students filing into the Hall, then noticed Lavender Brown flinch as she approached. Justin promptly gathered Lavender into his arms, in a protective manner and shot Hermione with a wary glance. A bolt of pain hit her, as she thought of all the times she had wished to be in Justin's arms, just as Lavender was.  
  
At that very moment, Draco walked into the crowd entering the Hall. With a quick glance, he saw Lavender Brown entwined in Justin Finch-Fletchley's arms and with a slight twist of his head, saw the hurt look on Hermione's face. He felt as if his insides began to burn, as he thought of the pain Justin had caused Hermione. He didn't think about what he did next. Without a second glance, he stormed up and shoved Harry and Ron aside to get to Hermione.  
  
Ron's outraged cries ensured that the few students that remained outside the Great Hall turned to get a glimpse of what was happening. Lavender and Justin were among them, staring at Hermione in alarm.  
  
Draco reached Hermione's side, grasped her shoulder and spun her around. He placed his hand softly on Hermione's cheek and, in full sight of the gaping audience, leant down and kissed her.  
  
"Don't forget about Saturday. I'm really looking forward to it. I can't stop thinking about you." Draco uttered. Then, with a vicious glare in Justin's direction he strode confidently into the Great Hall.  
  
Shocked whispers filled the air and the excited students ran into the hall to spread the astonishing gossip. Harry and Ron were staring at Hermione in disgust, but she didn't notice. Hermione stood absolutely stock still. Her lips tingled from the brief yet passionate kiss. Her heart was racing and her normally clear and intelligent mind was being bombarded by confusing emotions. But through the swirling thoughts compounded in her mind, one thing stood out clearly.  
  
Draco Malfoy kissed like a God.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't know if you guys noticed but I changed my rating to R. I feel that my stories are getting darker and involve more swearing and other stuff which may not be suitable for younger children. I hope that you all still enjoy my stories. Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed my story.  
  
Special hi to Gracie-Leigh. Belly!!! You inspired this chapter. 


	8. Contempt, farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.They belong to the divine J.K  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall with confusing sounds and images of what had just occurred buzzing through her mind. Her brain seemed to have morphed into a marshmallow, unable to contemplate and comprehend the scene that had just passed.  
  
In her trance-like state, Hermione was oblivious to the fact that the Gryffindor table loomed straight ahead. She let out a loud yelp and winced in pain as her hip bumped hard against the sharp corner of the wooden table.  
  
The throbbing pain in her hip seemed to help to clear her mind and she was able to pick out Grace's blonde head among her peers. Hermione purposefully strode towards the seat next to Grace, trying hard to ignore the numerous curious glances slanted her way. She quickly sat down next to Grace and proceeded to stuff herself with food. With her eyes locked onto her plate, she managed to avoid all the piercing stares, but could hardly block out the steady whispers surrounding her.  
  
"I heard that she and Malfoy have been secretly going out for years."  
  
"I heard that both Potter and Malfoy were in madly love with Hermione, but she chose Malfoy. That's why Draco and Harry hate each other's guts."  
  
"Well, I reckon she could be pregnant with Draco's baby. That would explain why she's so grumpy all the time, right?"  
  
When Hermione heard the last piece of gossip, she shrieked and spluttered in outrage.  
  
"What!? I'm not pregnant!"  
  
As she shrieked this, pieces of food flew from her mouth but Hermione was too furious to care.  
  
The source of the whispered comments was a tiny Hufflepuff girl. The second year gossip monger blushed heatedly and quaked at the sight of a fuming Hermione towering over her.  
  
Hemrione was almost hissing in fury, about to loudly defend her virtue and demand an apology, when she noticed the unnatural silence that had filled the Hall. She stopped, taking in the astonished stares of almost everyone in the Hall. The realization of what she had just screeched for all to hear sunk in. She was acting like an outraged harridan. Her crazed behaviour mortified her.  
  
In a panic, her eyes sought Harry and Ron among the students seated at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was horrified to see them staring back at her with looks of disgust and disappointment.  
  
Her shaking hand reached up to cover her mouth before the hurt gasp could escape. Tears blurred her vision and without another thought, Hermione ran out of the Hall. Away from the accusing glares, away from the shocked expressions, she just had to get away. It felt like she had been running for a lifetime when a pair of hands grasped her arms and spun her around.  
  
"Regular Speedy Gonzales, aren't you?" Grace grinned tremulously.  
  
Hermione blinked away her tears and saw Grace and Ginny standing by her. The emotions began to creep up again, but she felt vastly comforted by their presence.  
  
"I never wanted any of this to happen.Why is this happening to me? Why would Malfoy do something like this? He hates me." She sobbed "And now Harry and Ron hate me as well."  
  
"Oh honey.They don't hate you. They're your best friends. Of course they don't hate you, no one could hate you." Grace declared as she gently patted Hermione's bushy hair.  
  
Hermione snorted in disbelief but smiled at Grace's naïve delusions.  
  
"Don't worry about them, Hermione. They're just stupid gits anyway." Ginny proclaimed.  
  
Casting her worries about Harry and Ron aside, Hermione's troubled mind was consumed by thoughts of Draco. "Why did Draco kissed me in front of everyone? Was this another of his vindictive swipes at me?" she asked herself desperately. These thoughts rapidly led her to memories of the more private kiss they had shared in the forbidden forest. Hermione couldn't even begin to describe the cascade of emotions she had felt. It seemed that ever since the episode in the shadows of the forest, her conflicting feelings towards Draco constantly ate away at her. Every time their gazes met, from the most casual glance to a heated stare, Hermione felt a dizzying euphoric sensation. It almost felt as if.maybe.maybe she was beginning to like Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Woah" she said out loud, startled by her thoughts. " I must be demented. Draco Malfoy. Eeeww. I don't like HIM.he's a worm.a piece of dung.he's a Malfoy!" she mumbled to herself.  
  
Grace and Ginny were staring at her with worried expressions, and Hermione realized that she had been ranting nonsensically under her breath.  
  
"I've got to go talk to him." Hermione uttered, more to herself than to the two girls staring at her.  
  
"Who, Ron? Like I said he's a stupid git. I reckon you should just let him stew." Ginny stated  
  
"No dork! She's talking about Draco." Grace muttered, jabbing her elbow into Ginny's side. By the looks of it, the two girls were already on a fast track towards friendship.  
  
"I just don't understand why Draco would do something like that.In front of everyone.I mean aren't you supposed to have gone out on at least one date with each other before you announce to the world that you're involved in a passionate relationship." Hermione fretted.  
  
"What? You mean, you and Draco, haven't been doing any doona dancing under our noses.How disappointing." Grace said, lecherously wriggling her eyebrows.  
  
The hilarious expression on her face, made Hermione and Ginny snort with laughter and soon all three girls were trapped in a side-splitting laughing fit.  
  
"Thanks guys.For coming here.And you know, comforting me and just being here for me.I really appreciate it."  
  
Grace and Ginny just shook their heads lightly and squeezed Hermione into a comforting hug. With a deep sigh, Hermione pulled out of the hug, letting her arms drop limply to her sides.  
  
"Um.I think I need to go find Draco and talk to him." Hermione mumbled as if the thought of it terrified her.  
  
Ginny slung her arms across Hermione's shoulders. "Did you want us to come with?"  
  
Hermione looked at her, mentally begging her to do just that, but shook her head determinedly. "No. I have to do this alone. I need to find out for myself why Malfoy did this." And with that she stormed determinedly down the hall.  
  
Grace and Ginny watched her stalk away. When Hermione was out of sight they both looked at each other and nodded in unison.  
  
"Let's go get the stupid gits!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione didn't have the faintest idea how she would accomplish the task at hand, as she stared at the stubborn portrait which guarded the entrance of the Slytherin dormitory.  
  
"I am a prefect and I demand that you let me in." she tried to say calmly but failed miserably.  
  
"If you were a Slytherin prefect you would know the password. As you don't, you must be a prefect of some other house and therefore unworthy to enter the sacred grounds of the Slytherin house." The wizened old man in the painting sneered at her. "No password. No entry."  
  
Hermione felt a strong urge to claw at the nasty old man, but was forced to suppress her impulse when she heard footsteps resounding behind her.  
  
"Watchoo doing here?" The unmistakably thick-witted voice of Crabbe sounded behind her.  
  
Steeling herself against the usual jeers and sneers, she turned to face the almost troll-like Crabbe and his stumpy companion, Goyle. But the customary disparaging remarks never came. It seemed they had just realized who she was and hurriedly bowed their heads in respect.  
  
If Hermione hadn't been stunned she would have laughed hysterically at the sight of these two baboons almost bowing at her like she was royalty. Over the past few months she had tried to impress on these two dim-witted oafs, that as a prefect she had the power to punish them for any unruly behaviour. They had largely ignored her threats, continuing to pound on and bully those unfortunate enough to cross their paths. But now the mere mention of a connection between her and Draco had them practically genuflecting.  
  
"Where's Draco?" She asked sweetly, desperately trying to contain the chuckles threatening to spill forth. "Could you please fetch him for me? Tell him I need to talk to him."  
  
She saw them awkwardly shuffle their feet as they turned to look behind them. Hermione realized Draco was striding up the hallway behind them. At the sight of Draco Malfoy striding purposefully towards her, Hermione drew in a deep breath to steady her distraught nerves. He came to a halt about three feet from her and Hermione was shocked to see how quickly Crabbe and Goyle disappeared.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Her carefully constructed plan to confer rationally and calmly with Draco flew out the window, as she faced him. Instead, the emotions that had been gnawing at her nerves burst forth. " Why? Why did you..? How could you.?" Hermione's shaking hand came up to cover her eyes and she drew in another steadying breath. "You wanted to embarrass me? You wanted to make people talk about me? You wanted my friends to hate me? Is that it? Is that why you kissed me? You take vindictive pleasure in seeing me in pain? Is that it?"  
  
"What! No! Not at all." Draco exploded, closing the space between them, grasping her shoulders then giving her a quick shake. "I did it because.Fuck this.I don't have to explain myself to you." And began to walk away.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, if you walk away from me right now, I swear I will not rest until you're a bloodied pulp." Hermione screeched.  
  
Draco turned, baring his teeth in anger. He marched, livid, back to Hermione and put both hands on her cheeks to ensure her full attention.  
  
"You want to know why I did it? I did it because I like you. I don't want to like you.God, I hate myself for liking you, but when I saw that hurt look in your eyes as you looked at Justin and Lavender, I snapped.I wanted to show them.To show him, that you didn't need him.I wanted him to become insignificant to you.God dammit I wanted you to look at me the way you looked at him when you thought he was Mr. Wonderful!"  
  
Hermione stood stunned, struggling to comprehend Draco's words. Draco's stare bore down on her, seemingly waiting for a response. As she stared helplessly into the icy grey depths of his eyes, millions of thoughts flashed through her mind.  
  
"This is it. The crucial moment. This moment will decide if there is any chance of a future for us. I could walk away. Just step away from it all. Everything would go back to the way it was. My friends wouldn't hate me. I'd just continue on with my life as I've always done. And Draco would loathe me once again. Or I could take this chance. Just reach out and take hold of Draco's hand. Take hold of his hand and together we would go wherever fate decided to lead us. Take this chance.Let him in."  
  
When Hermione continued to stare back unresponsively, a look of despair flitted across Draco's gaze and he released her as if he had been burnt. With his head held high Draco turned away from her and strode towards his dormitory.  
  
Hermione almost collapsed at the strange emptiness that washed over her as he walked away from her. She bit down on her lip in uncertainty, staring at the flickering flames of the candles that lit the hallway. "Let him in." her subconscious whispered. "Let him into your life.Your heart..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Exhaling determinedly, Hermione knew what she had to do. As she steeled herself, an old quote came to mind. "Contempt, farewell. Maiden pride, adieu. No glory lives behind the backs of such!" she muttered under her breath, and then turned. "Draco, wait!"  
  
Draco stiffened then turned towards her, raising a scornful brow. "What? You're not done stomping all over my pride. Might as well finish the job.Fucking hell. You've got no Goddamned idea, do you? You aren't the only fucking person in the entire world who has feelings that can be trampled on. Jeez the amount of times I've had to pick myself up after one of your 'You aren't fit to scrape the crap off my shoes' glares. Well you can just go to."  
  
Hermione stopped his angry tirade by placing a finger on his lips. Draco froze in surprise. Hermione put both her hands on his cheeks to ensure his full attention. Looking straight into his cold gaze, she spoke with a clear precise voice.  
  
"I'm looking at you.I can't say precisely how I looked at Justin when I thought he was Mr. Wonderful but I'm looking at you now.And I like what I see."  
  
Draco gaped at her in disbelief, looking like a blonde goldfish, and then smiled. His perfectly straight white teeth flashed as he said, "Well, you ain't too bad yourself, Granger."  
  
Hermione giggled and then placed a sweet kiss on Draco's forehead, while maneuvering her hands so they were clasped behind his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.  
  
Unfortunately, the ardently entwined couple was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Ahem hem hem.!"  
  
Grace's loud false cough had the effect of ice cold water being doused upon them and Draco and Hermione sprang apart, looking around wildly.  
  
"I've come to accompany Miss Granger back to her quarters." Grace simpered, fluttering her eyelashes in pseudo innocence at Draco.  
  
"Um.I guess I better go." Hermione said as she looked up at Draco. "I'll see you tomorrow." With final kiss, Hermione slid out of his embrace and walked up to Grace. With a quick wink, Grace proceeded to escort an extremely dazed Hermione back to the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
Draco watched them disappear down the hallway, and then turned whistling as he climbed through the portrait of the wizened old man, into his dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
Before she knew it Hermione was climbing through the portrait of the Fat Lady into the Gryffindor common room. She was thankful that the common room was deserted. Hermione had no wish for any of her peers to see her grinning like a lunatic, as she was at that moment. A strange adrenalin buzzed throughout her body, ensuring she was wide awake. Hermione knew she wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon that night. Grace seemed to realize this as well and guided Hermione towards the comfortable couches in front of the fire. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a loud giggle. Grace raised an eyebrow at her but was unable to hold back her own giggles.  
  
"Gr.baby.very Gr." Grace whispered in a low British accent reminiscent of Austin Powers.  
  
Hermione swatted at her shoulder, but continued to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"So.Are you and the father of your immaculately conceived unborn child going on a date or what?"  
  
"Um.Well we never actually got to discussing a date.We were a bit caught up in the.er.pashing." Hermione mumbled, feeling her cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
Grace cackled heartily at the sight of Hermione's tomato like face and started making smooching noises and blowing raspberries in Hermione's direction. Hermione was trying to calculate how long it would take for her to suffocate Grace with one of the cushions and whether it would be more efficient to use a larger cushion to accomplish the task, when the portrait door swung open followed by loud whiny cries of pain.  
  
Hermione's prefect drive kicked in and she turned to scrutinize what all the racket was about. With her full attention on the entrance, Hermione realized that it was Ginny entering the common room and she seemed to be dragging something loud and heavy behind her.  
  
"What on Earth?" Hermione thought, and then stood up to investigate but was abruptly pulled back down onto the couch by Grace. Hermione threw a puzzled look towards her friend, but Grace wasn't paying her any attention. She turned once more to watch as Ginny approached her, and in the flickering light of the fire, she realized that it was Harry and Ron that were yelping in pain behind Ginny.  
  
Although the two boys were a great deal taller and bigger than her, Ginny had what seemed to be a strong grip on an ear from each of the boys. Every now and then she gave the ears a little twist causing a chorus of pained yelps.  
  
"Well? Are you guys ready to apologize to Hermione yet?" Ginny said sternly, twisting just a little harder.  
  
"What? Oh no Ginny.don't. They don't have to apologize. Stop it." Hermione stammered.  
  
"What!? No way. They were ready to ditch you and your six years of friendship just because Malfoy kissed you. You can't just forgive these stupid gits. It shouldn't matter who you want to go out with. As your friends they should support you." She declared to Hermione. Then turned to the boys once more, "Now apologize!"  
  
When Ginny released her vice-like grip on their ears, Harry and Ron scrambled away, seeking protection in the form of Hermione. Grace quietly moved away, making room for Ron and Harry to sit beside Hermione. Rubbing his bright pink ear, Ron put his hand on Hermione's knee and gave her a soft pat.  
  
"I'm sorry about what ever I did wrong.No really.I mean it. Your one of my best friends and I want to keep it that way." Ron mumbled.  
  
Feeling the need to let them suffer just a little more, Hermione just glared at him then turned and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry, also rubbing his ear, pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose then cleared his throat.  
  
"Er. Ron's right. I mean, we were angry that you would go out with Malfoy and not tell us, but it's your life and if that's what you want, then we as your friends have got to stand by your decision." Harry muttered.  
  
"It is what you want, right? To go out with that slime.I mean Malfoy." Ron enquired, as if hoping that it wasn't.  
  
"Um.yes. I am going out with Draco." Hermione said slowly, looking at each of her friends nervously.  
  
Ron looked slightly disgruntled but then pecked a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek. Looking into her eyes he spoke with a solemn voice, "If that's really what you want. If you really want to go out with Draco Malfoy.Then as your friends we'll help you get vaccinated."  
  
~*~  
  
Hey peoples. Hope you're liking it so far. Thanks soooo much to everyone who has reviewed it. I hope my story lives up to your expectations. It's probably going to be a long one, I've got a lot planned for it.Thanks again to every one who has read and reviewed it. 


	9. A rocky start

Hermione weaved her way through the crowd gathered in front of the notice board outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Alright everybody off to class. You're all going to be late if you continue to loiter around." She said succinctly.  
  
After a few grumbles and groans the majority of the crowd dispersed. With a quick chuckle Hermione moved up to take a gander at the notice board. There was the usual timetable of club meetings and quidditch games but in the centre of the board was a large notice heralding the date of the next Hogsmeade visit.  
  
"The 28th of July.hmmm. That's this Saturday." Hermione pondered.  
  
Distracted by her thoughts Hermione failed to notice the person approaching her from behind. All of the sudden, she felt an arm snake out and grasp her around the waist. Without any thought Hermione grabbed the offending arm, twisted it and hefted the culprit over her shoulder.  
  
A surprised gasp rang through the air as the few students remaining in the vicinity, watched Draco Malfoy hurtle through the air like a ping pong ball, before landing with a thud on the hard stone floors.  
  
"Merlin's beard! I'm so sorry, Draco. I didn't realise it was you. I just reacted. I'm so sorry. Um.My family vehemently believes that a women should be able to defend themselves."  
  
Picking himself up from the floor with a flaming red face, Draco began to mumble. " Oh yeah I know.I was just testing your reflexes yeah to you know check if you could er defend yourself should there come a time when I'm not around to um do that because as your boyfriend that's my duty but of course I can't always be there so it's good to know you can defend yourself should anything ever happen not that it would or anything just that you never know and you don't."  
  
"Um Draco." Hermione whispered tentatively.  
  
"Yes?" He stopped to take in a breath and looked at her.  
  
"You're ranting in embarrassment."  
  
"Oh" Draco's pale skin suffused with colour.  
  
An awkward silence hung over them, as the two stood silently and looked at their own feet. A crowd of noisy third years were bustling by, and when an overweight Slytherin boy with buck teeth spotted Draco and Hermione standing together, he chortled loudly and began to sing.  
  
"Malfoy and the Mudblood sitting in a tree.  
K.I.S.S.I.N.G.  
First comes sex  
Then comes."  
  
The boy was gyrating his hips in explicit movements and didn't notice Draco storming towards him with malicious intent in his eyes. Clutching him by the throat , Draco lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Draco stop it." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Her name is Hermione Granger. Apologize to her at once, you piece of scum." Draco snarled ferociously as the boy waved his arms wildly around his head gasping for air. "Apologize!" "Draco, let go of him now!" Hermione demanded.  
  
After a long moment of hesitation, Draco finally released the gasping boy so that he fell roughly to the ground. Draco pulled his leg back as if to kick the boy, but Hermione gripped his arm tightly and dragged him away.  
  
"You need to calm down."  
  
"Yeah I'll calm down.I'll calm down after I stuff a blast-ended newt up that kids ass then pummel him into a paste. Uggh I'll fucking kill that little goober."  
  
"Goober?... Just forget about it, Draco. I mean it wasn't so long ago that you were the one calling me a mudblood." She muttered.  
  
Draco froze, making Hermione wish she hadn't said that. Draco turned his stony gaze on her before settling on his shoes once more. A lock of his pale blonde hair fell into his eyes, and in an unconscious movement Hermione swept it back off his face. She followed the gesture with a light kiss on his forehead.  
  
"What was that for?" uttered Draco.  
  
"Well, you hurt yourself. I just wanted to kiss it better." Hermione whispered.  
  
"That's not where it hurts though. You'll find that the pain I'm experiencing is further down in my nether regions." He said slyly, gesturing to his backside. "If you really want to make me feel better, you're going to have to kiss my butt."  
  
Hermione blushed vividly, before swatting Draco hard across the backside.  
  
"Ow! That didn't help!" He growled as he grabbed Hermione and pushed her against the nearest wall. He then covered Hermione's laughing mouth with his own.  
  
"So Hogsmeade on Saturday huh? What did you want to do there?" Draco mumbled, dragging himself away from Hermione.  
  
"But Draco, if it's on Saturday we can't go."  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"What about our tutoring session? You do remember that don't you? I'm supposed to tutor you every Saturday and I'm not willing to stop now! We've made so much progress and if we skip a session you're going to be even further behind." She explained loudly.  
  
"So what? It's just one session. And we can always just make up for it on Sunday." Draco smiled at the prospect of spending more time with Hermione.  
  
"No we can't! You have quidditch practice and I've got a tonne of homework that needs doing."  
  
Suddenly, It was as if a light bulb was clicked on just above Hermione's head, as an idea dawned on her.  
  
"Of course! That way you won't have to miss out and we'll still be able to go, then you can do your quidditch and I'll still have time for my own studies." Hermione garbled.  
  
"Huh?" Draco stared at Hermione in confusion. "What on Earth are you talking about?"  
  
"I've just thought of the perfect solution to our dilemma."  
  
Draco opened his mouth as if to contradict her but was quickly halted by Hermione's heated glare.  
  
"It's simple really. All you have to do is join the tutoring sessions, Professor McGonagall and I hold on Friday nights. That way we can spend Saturday at Hogsmeade and still have time to do our own things on Sunday."  
  
Draco's expression hardened. "I can't be seen in those classes. Why the hell would I go to all the trouble of blackmailing you into tutoring me in secret if I was just going to waltz into one of those classes. I have a reputation to uphold." Draco snorted in disgust.  
  
Hermione stared at him in stunned confusion before uttering, "So what? You've decided that it's okay to be seen around someone like me, but God forbid that you are seen actually studying. I tutor people to help them. You came to me for help and now you're saying that you're too good for it. I thought we'd overcome all this reputation crap. I'm so sick and tired of the way you switch that pureblood attitude on and off. Either I see you at the tutoring session on Friday or I don't see you at all."  
  
"Don't fucking threaten me!" Draco screamed.  
  
All of Hermione's composure fled and all she felt was despair. "Can't you see that all I'm trying to do is help you?"  
  
Draco watched the glistening tears run down her face, then turned and stormed away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Um.Hermione. I'm sorry but could you please explain this to me again. I just don't understand it."  
  
With a tired smile, Hermione sat next to Eloise Midgen and proceeded to explain the theories of human transfiguration.  
  
They were seated in one of the Transfiguration rooms. The floating candles lit the room adequately, as Professor McGonagall paced the room, occasionally pausing to assist one of the four other students. Hermione was sad to say that only Eloise Midgen and four other students made the effort to attend her weekly tutorials.  
  
Although Professor McGonagall had claimed numerous students enquired about tutoring sessions, it seemed (much as she hated to admit it) that Draco was right. It just wasn't cool to be seen at a tutoring session and the students of Hogwarts placed their reputation above their studies.  
  
With a sigh Hermione forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand, but was distracted when the door opened. She looked up to see Draco and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle striding into the room.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Professor. I didn't know which room it was being held in." Draco announced.  
  
McGonagall pursed her lips in suspicion.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but are you sure you've found the right room?" she muttered with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"This is the tutoring session, right?" Draco asked and without waiting for an answer moved towards the closest desk, sat down and opened his books.  
  
McGonagall watched in shock as Crabbe and Goyle imitated Draco's actions and began to study. The professor soon overcame her shock and moved forward to assist Neville Longbottom with his work.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione snatched a piece of parchment from Eloise and began scribbling away, madly. She finished with a flourish and laid her quill down before standing up and pacing between the numerous desks, as McGonagall had done before her. As she passed the front row of desks, she silently dropped the note onto Draco's lap, then resumed her pacing.  
  
Draco grasped the note and scanned it quickly,  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I'm really glad to see you here. It would be great if we could go to Hogsmeade together."  
  
Turning around to Hermione's direction, Draco raised a haughty eyebrow. Then upon seeing her nervous grin, he let out a quiet chuckle and gave a slight nod.  
  
After receiving a stern glare from McGonagall, Draco cast his attention back onto his studies. " Doxies require forceful handling because."  
  
~*~  
  
It was a bright and sunny day as the older student's of Hogwarts made their way into Hogsmeade. Draco's arm was slung around Hermione's waist, as they headed down the path. Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Ginny, ahead of them, walking hand in hand. Hermione leaned her head onto Draco's shoulder, then paused as she realised that she hadn't seen much of Grace, over the past few days.  
  
"I wonder where Grace is?" she speculated  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just talking to myself. So where did you want to go first?"  
  
"How about we go to Madame Rosmerta's and get a drink.?"  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement and they headed off in that direction. They were just about to enter the pub, when Hermione was rudely jostled by a passer-by.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and turned to check for injuries. When Hermione saw whom she bumped into, she froze.  
  
"You should watch where you're going, you filth." Lucius Malfoy spat. He raised his hand and came forward as if to slap her. In a quick movement Draco shoved Hermione behind him and confronted his father. Surprise flickered across Lucius Malfoy's face as he watched his son defend the mudblood. His upper lip curled in disdain and he forced himself to lower his hand.  
  
"What are you doing here, son?" Lucius growled. "Hogsmeade visit. Uh.Dad, this is Hermione Granger." Draco said quietly.  
  
"I know who she is, you imbecile. Take your hands off that filth." Lucius struggled to contain his fury.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that. She's my girlfriend." Draco bellowed in Hermione's defence.  
  
"How dare you raise your voice at me, you insolent fool." Lucius cuffed Draco across the face roughly, sending him sprawling across the street.  
  
Hermione shrieked as Draco flew through the air and tried to run towards him, but was thwarted as Lucius Malfoy grabbed hold of her by the neck. His fingers dug deep and hard into the delicate skin of her throat and Hermione struggled furiously to escape his grasp, but to no avail.  
  
"You stupid girl. Don't think that just because you've spread your legs for him and distracted him with the pleasures of the flesh, that you will ever mean anything to him! He is a Malfoy and a Malfoy would never disgrace themselves with a filthy mudblood such as yourself."  
  
Then, looking around as if he just realised he was in a public place, Lucius swiftly released Hermione and straightened his cloak. Hermione collapsed to the ground gasping for breath and watched as all the other people on the street steadily avoided her gaze. They were all too terrified of Malfoy to interfere.  
  
Feeling calm and composed, the haughty expression returned to Lucius Malfoy's features. He gave a thoroughly evil smile as he glanced down at the bushy haired girl, desperately gasping for breath. Lucius reached down and gasped her roughly by the hair.  
  
"Stay away from my son!"  
  
~*~  
  
* Yeah Okay guys. I'm really sorry it's taken me so ruddy long to write this ruddy chapter. And I apologize because it's not really that great. I despair. Two words people. WRITERS BLOCK. And if you've just read this chapter and gone 'O.M.G what a load of F&*%k S&(%$T" I'd just like to say that I haven't fully recovered from it yet. And my story just ain't coming out of my head and onto the computer right. But any way I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed it and for not flaming me.I'll work really really hard on the next chappie and make it good (hopefully)* Plz don't stop reading..* 


	10. Changes

Hermione awoke with a start. She looked around her and upon seeing Madame Pomfrey bustling about, she realised that she was lying in the school infirmary. Her heart beating furiously in her chest, Hermione called out,

"Draco!? Where is he? Is he alright?"

She struggled fearfully, but stopped when a gentle hand came to rest on hers. It was only then, that Hermione noticed Ginny sitting beside her. Hermione cautiously reached up to her throat sincerely hoping any marks were gone. 

"Oh Hermione I'm so glad you're okay. Don't worry about Draco. He had a few fractured ribs but Madame Pomfrey mended him in a jiffy. He's just resting now. You need to rest as well."

Hermione stared at Ginny for long moments before finally conceding. 

"What happened out there, Hermione? Ron said he found you and Draco just lying on the street. He thought you were dead."

When Hermione continued to lay on the bed, silent and stare at the wall in front of her stonily, Ginny pushed on.

"Was it Draco? Did Malfoy do this to you?" she fretted.

Hermione turned to Ginny about to explode, when she saw the sincere look of concern on her face. Determinedly she swallowed her fury and patted Ginny's hand.

"It wasn't Malf-." Suddenly the image of a furious Lucius Malfoy loomed in front of her, and her heart constricted. Shaking her head at the bone-deep fear she felt, Hermione drew in a deep breath. "It wasn't Draco. He wouldn't do something like this…Let's not talk about this anymore…So, um…Where's Harry, Ron and Grace?" Hermione stuttered.

The look of concern still lingering on her face, Ginny smiled tentatively.

"Oh you just missed the boys. They've been hanging around since you were brought in but they had to go to quidditch practice. I had to swear I'd stay here just in case you woke up, for them to go."

Hermione returned Ginny's smile and reached over to the bedside table to pour herself a glass of water.

"What about Grace?" she asked expectantly.

Ginny suddenly froze looking uncomfortable.

"Um…The thing is - Well - It's just that…um…Grace hasn't – What I mean to say is." 

"Come on, Ginny spit it out!" Hermione laughed as she sipped from her glass, then placed it back on the bedside table.

"Well I haven't really seen much of Grace lately."

"What was so hard about that?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortable before taking in a deep breath.

"Well actually I've been meaning to talk to you about something that's kind of been troubling me a bit over the past few days."

Hermione was puzzled by Ginny's odd behaviour, but smiled encouragingly.

"Sure go ahead."

"It's about Grace, actually. I've noticed that Grace has been acting a little out of sorts lately. Actually I can kind of pinpoint it to the day you and Draco started going out." Ginny spoke tentatively.

"What are you trying to say?" Hermione didn't like the direction this conversation was headed.

"Listen, I know she's your friend. She's mine as well and I'm just worried about her. Ever since you and Draco started going out, she's really changed. She's been rude and surly and hanging around a bunch of Slytherin prats."

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherins." Hermione said crossly.

Cocking her head to the side and raising her eyebrow, Ginny uttered.

"Hermione…You and I both know that, Draco being the exception, Slytherins are all evil gits."

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her, refusing to dignify that statement with a response.

"Hermione! I know you don't want to hear this, but it's not just the people she's hanging around with. Face it, Hermione. When was the last time you've seen her in class? When was the last time she said anything nice to you?...Ok fine. I can see I'm not getting anything through to you. I just wanted to warn you that the next time you see Grace, she won't be the cheerful, smiling person we once knew. She's changed."  Ginny said darkly.

Staring at Ginny in disbelief, Hermione vehemently shook her head.

"Oh come on Ginny, this is Grace we're talking about. And besides how much can a person really change in a couple of weeks?" Hermione sighed.

"You'd be surprised." Ginny warned, then hurriedly changed the topic.

As she blathered on about the most recent round of school gossip, Ginny's accusations circled in Hermione's mind. 

_She had noticed a bit of a change in Grace's attitude lately, but that didn't really mean anything. Did it? And this change in attitude couldn't possibly have been brought on by her relationship with Draco. Could it? No! Grace had given them her blessing._

Hermione shook her head against her thoughts.

_Grace was probably just going through a phase. Yeah! Trying to find new friends. Probably just a phase…_

~*~

The next few weeks flew by in a blur. Draco and Hermione silently agreed to never speak of the incident again. Strangely enough the horrific episode gave them an emotional bond that brought the two so much closer together. In fact, Draco and Hermione became so close that they tended to spend most of their free time in each other's company. Hermione was beginning to feel a tad guilty about neglecting her friends. She was particularly worried about Grace, and Ginny's words continued to plague her.

"I'm getting a bit worried about Grace. She's been staying out late and I haven't seen much of her lately. It's kind of like she's avoiding me." Hermione said as she and Draco walked down the corridor to their next class. Hermione had one arm heavily laden with textbooks and her free hand enveloped in Draco's. Draco, being the gentleman that he was, had previously offered to carry her books for her, but Hermione was a little protective when it came to her books.

"Maybe she's got a secret lover she doesn't want you to know about. Maybe she's busy plotting to take over the Ministry of Magic. Maybe she's secretly practicing to become a rock star. Whatever it is, I'm sure she's not avoiding you… But then again, maybe she is." Draco declared.

Hermione turned and stared at him in disbelief.

"How is that any help, you nutter?" she demanded.

"Jeez Hermione, I'm not your bloody counsellor. I'm just your sex toy." Draco paused with a grin at Hermione's vivid blush. "Don't worry, I've resigned myself to a lifetime of fulfilling your every sexual fantasy with my masculine attributes."

Draco had to duck quickly as Hermione whipped her hand out of his hold and threw a punch at him.

"Don't get me started on your so-called masculine attributes, you horny idiot."

"You want me bad, baby!" he laughed as Hermione shook her fist at him. Then, quick as a flash Draco hurtled towards Hermione and threw her over his shoulders, like a sack of potatoes. As she was hurled over Draco's shoulder, Hermione clutched her books as if her life depended on it.

"Oh my God! Draco!" she screeched

"Yes, my wanton mistress." 

For that comment, Draco got a firm whack on the head with what he suspected was Hermione's 1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi book. Hermione was screeching so loudly that, practically the whole corridor, turned to see the commotion.

"Draco Malfoy if you don't put me down this instant – So help me God! I'll…I will…Ok I don't know what I'll do but you can bet your little tushy that it will be excruciatingly painful…Dra-." 

Draco roared with laughter as Hermione's screeching stopped suddenly. It seemed she had only just realised that her backside was in mid-air and if she continued to struggle wildly, then all the curious bystanders of the corridor would get a lovely view of her new undies. Instead of thrashing about, she began pounding her books across Draco's bum. But before she was able to inflict too much damage, Draco flipped her off his shoulder and set her on her feet once more.

Before she could reprimand him for his actions, Draco wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry about Grace. I'm sure it's nothing." He said seriously as he looked deep into her eyes. He then kissed her once more, gave her a gentle pat on the butt, then sauntered off to his own class.

Holding her books tighter to her chest, Hermione shook her head at Draco.

"He always knows how to cheer me up when I'm feeling down, the horny bugger…pfft…masculine attributes…ha!" she thought with a smile as she headed outside to the greenhouses.

~*~

"Hey Grace!" Hermione greeted the figure entering the room. "I haven't seen you around lately."

"Well maybe if you weren't constantly down Draco's throat all the time you would see me more." Grace muttered darkly.

Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. Surely she had misheard what Grace had just said. Yet, there was no mistaking the hostile vibes being shot in her direction.

"Is there something wrong, Grace?" Hermione asked as she looked at her friend intently. And in a flash, she saw just how furious Grace really was. But a second later, Grace shuttered her gaze and her expression adopted her usual brightness. 

"Nothing's wrong." She said, quietly watching Hermione. "Oh…you dropped this on the floor. I thought you might want it back." Throwing a little black book towards Hermione, she fled the room.

Hermione sat stunned. There had been a terrifying meanness about Grace that Hermione had never seen before. Surely a person couldn't change so rapidly and dramatically. For the Grace, she had just confronted was not the happy girl she had come to know, but someone completely different. Hermione shivered to think that she had never known the real Grace.

With a deep sigh, Hermione looked down at the book in her hand and frowned. It was her diary. Grace had said that she'd found it on the floor, but Hermione was positive that she had locked it away safely in her bedside drawer after the last entry…

~*~

Stalking her prey steadily, Hermione watched Grace as she  broke away from a group of burly seventh year Slytherins. As Grace made her way down an almost deserted corridor, Hermione decided it was time to pounce. In a quick movement Hermione walked up to Grace's side, slung her arm around Grace's shoulders and guided her firmly into a room she knew would be empty. Thankfully Grace didn't struggle in any way.

Once inside the room, Hermione quietly shut the door and faced Grace.

"Uh…Grace…We need to talk." Hermione said nervously.

"Sure what's up?" Grace chirped with a bright smile on her face.

Hermione was filled with confusion. Grace's attitude had undergone a complete overhaul from the night before. Suddenly Hermione had no idea why she had dragged Grace into the room.

"Um…I – Hey! You've changed your hair colour." Hermione stuttered, noticing Grace's significantly darker hair, for the first time.

"Oh Yeah. Just felt like a change from bimbo blonde. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" Grace said sharply.

Shaking her head to settle her whirling thoughts, Hermione took a few seconds before replying.

"It's about Draco Malfoy."

A glimmer of pulsating anger appeared on Grace's face, once more but was quickly covered with an obviously fake smile.

"I realize that you seem to have a problem with my relationship with Draco. And if we are to remain friends, I think we need to discuss the issue." Hermione said in a serious tone.

"Alright…How's this for a discussion. I think you're a dirty great whore who thinks she knows everything." Grace snapped viciously and practically spat in Hermione's stricken face. It seemed she could no longer contain her fury.

Before Hermione could utter a word, Grace's eyes began to fill with tears. Soon she was shaking, her body racked with sobs. Hermione didn't know how to react. As her friend, Hermione wished to just reach and comfort Grace. But she couldn't shake the feeling that these tears were another part of Grace's twisted charade. Grace had really meant what she had just spat at Hermione, nothing could make her doubt that. Hermione felt saddened as she finally admitted to herself that there were no longer any feelings of friendship between Grace and herself. She just wished she knew what Grace was trying to accomplish.

"Hermione…" Grace sobbed. "I need to tell you something…Oh I'm so ashamed!" 

Drawing in a deep breath, Grace grasped Hermione's hand in her own. 

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting…It's just- I just don't know where to start…Hermione, Draco attacked me. He attacked me and I believe that he meant to rape me, but I got away." She cried.

Then, as if it all became too hard for her, Grace began to sob even louder and fled the room.

Hermione didn't move as she watched Grace flee. Her face was completely void of colour. The room seemed to spin around her and the air that filled the area was too thick to breathe in. Her whole world was crumbling around her.

Meanwhile, just outside the room, Grace absentmindedly wiped her tears away. An evil grin spread across her face and a tinkle of laughter burst forth as she sauntered down the corridor. She didn't stop laughing until she pushed through the door leading to the grounds.

"Soon Draco… Soon we will be rid of her. Then we will be united… As it should be."

~*~

Thanks so much for the great response to my last chapter. It was amazing. Special thanks to Claire, your little critique was helpful. Shanks everyone. 

I also wanted to ask everyone you sent me a review saying they were glad Grace isn't Mary sue….Who's Mary Sue??? Anyways… Hope you like this chapter… Sorry it's a bit jumpy. I needed to get stuff out…


	11. A love without trust

Hermione watched in despair as the room around her span uncontrollably. Every breath she inhaled seemed to tear at her lungs as she fought desperately to fully comprehend Grace's shattering words. The tears streaming down her face were unstoppable as the image of Draco holding Grace in his arms threatened to cripple her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that Grace's words held no truth. Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy would never stoop so low as to sexually assault anyone, yet still she couldn't help but see them together. Grace was beautiful and enchanting, how could anyone resist her.

The pain of it all, spread through her body like poison, leaving her feeling empty and numb. As she continued to sob Hermione felt her knees buckle, and collapsed to the floor. But instead of hitting the cold hard ground, Hermione felt a pair of arms surround her. She saw the tell-tale fiery hair of a Weasley and she scrambled to her feet. Seeing her friend through her tear blurred eyes, Hermione burrowed herself in Ron's arms and wept.

As her breathing began to slow, Hermione hastily wiped the tears from her face and stepped out of Ron's comforting arms. Her trembling hand dropped back to her side lifelessly, but soon Hermione felt the numbing pain inside her recede. It was as if the impenetrable fog of pain was being swept away by a fiery anger. The hands by her side were soon clenched in fists of anger. She had done nothing to deserve such pain and she refused to wallow in her sorrow like a fool. She deserved an explanation and she was damn well going to get one.

Ron reached out to console Hermione, as he watched an array of emotions flash through his friend's eyes. 

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?" Ron whispered soothingly.

But Hermione could not see passed her anger, could not overcome her tremendous need for an explanation. Without looking at Ron, Hermione strode out of the room.

"I need to talk to Draco."

Ron turned swiftly and reached out to stop Hermione. 

"Hermio-…"

"No! I need to do this alone."

Stunned at the pain in Hermione's voice, all Ron could do was stand back and watch as Hermione walked away from him… 

~*~

As Draco strode out of Greenhouse Four, stamping his feet to rid them of manure, he was suddenly attacked by an almost overwhelming feeling of unease. He froze, and sensing his mood, Crabbe and Goyle, halted as well. Draco scanned his surroundings searching for an explanation for the foreboding sensation in his gut. As if mirroring the tension that was nagging at him, dark grey clouds rolled overhead threatening to unleash a violent storm.

"What's wrong?" Crabbe asked, eyeing his surroundings suspiciously. 

Shaking his head at the uneasy feeling, Draco told himself he was being stupid. 

"Nothing's wrong." Looking down at his hands, Draco realized he had left his textbook in the greenhouse. "Hey, I've gotta go back and get my book. You guys go on without me. I'll see you later."

Draco turned on his heel and headed back into the greenhouse. Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Crabbe and Goyle quicken their pace in an effort to find shelter before the storm broke out. 

As he opened the door of the greenhouse, he was assailed by a wave of heat. The plants growing in the greenhouse thrived in hot and humid conditions. Draco closed the door, knowing any change in the climate of the greenhouse could seriously harm the fragile plants of the greenhouse. Realizing his book would be right at the back of the greenhouse; he made his way down the darkening and slightly eerie greenhouse. He couldn't seem to shake the perturbed sensation that gripped him and the sudden downpour of rain made Draco jump. He felt incredibly stupid and hastily grabbed his textbook off the table. A loud bang made him look up to see that the greenhouse door was swinging wildly in the strong winds of the storm. Draco frowned, certain that he had securely shut the door. The foreboding sensation grew stronger and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He could feel his heart begin to pound. Something was very wrong. 

Suddenly Draco became aware of a presence behind him. He tensed, prepared to fight whoever it was that lurked in the shadows. He held his book tightly in his left hand and clenched his right hand into a fist. He was just about to lunge when a pair of soft hands reached out and covered his eyes.

"Draco." The husky voice whispered. 

"Jesus Christ, Granger! What are you doing here? You scare-." He stopped abruptly not wanting her to know his fears.

"What Draco Malfoy was scared? Did I scare you, spunk?" she laughed.

Blinded by the hands that covered his eyes, Draco reached up to remove them but was stopped.

"Don't Draco. Close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you." She murmured softly.

  Draco ginned and did as he was told, anticipating his surprise with delight. He turned to face Hermione and felt her hands locked behind his neck. Sightlessly he bent down and searched out her mouth. Draco wrapped his arms around her small waist, and pulled her closer to him. Running his tongue lightly across her bottom lip, Draco sighed softly then deepened the kiss. 

It was odd but with his eyes closed Hermione felt terribly different. He tried to laugh it off, but the uneasy feeling returned in full force. Something was very wrong. Draco opened his eyes, but instead of seeing Hermione in his arms, Draco was shocked to realize he was kissing someone else entirely.

"Grace!" He yelled in confusion, as he tried to push her away. 

Grace held steadfast onto him and grinned manically. She swept her long chocolaty locks over her left shoulder, turning to look out of the glass panels of the greenhouse and began to laugh.    

Draco turned in the same direction, to see Hermione standing outside the greenhouse staring at them. Draco forcefully pushed Grace away but that only made her cling tighter and laugh harder. With a great heave Grace fell onto the manure littered ground, still laughing manically. Draco wasted no time running out of the greenhouse into the rain. 

He felt a stab of pain at the sight of Hermione. She stood stock-still, seemingly oblivious to the heavy rain. Her normally bushy hair was plastered to her head, her black cloak was thoroughly soaked and her hands hung lifelessly at her side. Draco looked into her eyes, thinking he would see hurt and confusion, but instead he was faced with a chilling emptiness in her eyes. She had fashioned her facial expression into a mask of calm, and she continued to stare at him through the pouring rain. 

Unexpectedly, Draco felt a flare of anger. _Nothing.__ Hermione felt absolutely nothing. She had just watched him kissing another girl and she felt nothing. Draco thought to himself. _Goddammit___! She had cried for Finch- Fletchley.  But fuck him; she didn't care if he betrayed her. Like she was fucking expecting it. _

Draco took in a deep breath to control his anger, and took a wary step towards Hermione. To his surprise she didn't move. Just stood there watching him through the heavy downpour.

"Hermione…What you just saw was a mistake." Draco started, watching Hermione closely. He blinked the raindrops out of his eyes as he waited for Hermione to say something. Anything. For what seemed like an age, though must only have been a few minutes, they stood almost drowning in the stormy rain, silently staring at each other.

"A mistake? If that was a mistake, then what was our relationship?" Hermione spoke so quietly that Draco almost missed her words.

"What the-?"

All of a sudden it was as if something inside of Hermione snapped, and Draco saw a fiery anger in her eyes.

"A mistake, Draco! Do you think our whole fucking relationship was a mistake!? Or was it all apart of some sick joke. You've hated me for years. What was your plan, huh? Make me care about you just enough so that seeing you in someone else's arms would pretty much cripple me. Was that it?" She screamed hysterically.

With amazing speed and agility, Draco covered the space between them and took Hermione by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"That's not it at all. I don't know what Grace was doing but it wasn't what it looked like. It was a mistake." Draco shouted.

The fire in her eyes was doused and Hermione seemed to withdraw into herself. Her lower lip trembled slightly as she tore her gaze away from Draco's and looked at the sodden ground.

"I saw you Draco. I saw _you_ kiss her." Her voice quavered as she spoke.

Draco gripped her under the chin and forced her to look up into his eyes. 

"Hermione, you've got to believe me! You've got to trust me." Draco said sternly as he lowered his head to kiss her. Softly he placed a kiss on each of her fluttering eyelids and tasted the saltiness of her tears. He moved his hand to rest on her cheek, and trailed his kisses down her nose until he reached her lips. Draco pulled her head closer to deepen the kiss, but Hermione turned her head away.

She stared at the eerie looking greenhouse behind Draco and whispered;

"My mother once told me that when you fall in love, you need to have great inner strength to put your trust in the person you adore."

Draco felt his chest tighten in fear as he began to realize that Hermione was going to leave him. She stepped out of his grasp and turned from him.

"Hermione. Don't! Don't walk away from me, Hermione." He choked. Knowing that he needed her in his life he was deadly terrified that he was about to lose her.

At the sound of his strangled words, Hermione turned back to face him. She had believed that she could cry no more, and yet fresh tears were now streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to trust you." With that she turned, and with every step she took away from Draco, she felt her heart break a little bit more…

~*~

Through the rain Hermione saw the great castle looming ahead of her. The sky was slowly but surely darkening and Hermione watched as the castle began to glow with the flickering lights of a thousand candles. Biting her trembling lip, she tried to stem the relentless stream of tears cascading down her cheeks. She had no wish to return to the castle where she would be forced to endure worried questioning and sympathetic glances. She needed to be alone. 

Hugging her thoroughly sodden cloak tighter to her body, Hermione turned away from her view of Hogwarts and ran. She didn't know where she was headed, didn't really care. All she knew was the persistent voice inside her head telling her she needed to escape. 

She ran until it felt like her chest would burst from exertion. Her leg muscles tightened painfully but still she ran down a gravel path, made slippery by the torrential rain. Hermione hadn't realized until she saw the winged statues that heralded the entrance gate to the school that her path was taking her out of Hogwart grounds. She didn't care. She was oblivious to the silent darkness that surrounded her; all she knew was the need to escape the pain that ate away at her soul. Her eyes blurred with yet more tears as she thought of Draco's treachery. Her blurred vision and the dark night meant that Hermione could not see very far into the distance, so it came as a surprise when Hermione collided with a hard chest. With a startled gasp, Hermione reached up to wipe away her tears, apologizing for the collision. But her hands were clasped in a strong grip. Feeling an unreasonable sensation of fear in her chest, Hermione hurriedly blinked the tears from her eyes. With her vision cleared, Hermione looked up to see the man she had collided into and fought to contain her scream of terror.

"Now, now, Miss Granger. That isn't happiness to see me, is it?" Lucius Malfoy chuckled, as Hermione struggled wildly in his grip. He released his grip from one of her hands, tightened the gloved hand into a fist and slammed it across Hermione's face.

The scream in her throat died, as she was enveloped into darkness…

~*~

Draco lay in his bed staring into the darkness. A bone-weary exhaustion had prevented him from removing his sodden clothes as he had clambered into his bed. Soon he realized that he would not find solace in a dream-less sleep. The pain of Hermione's lack of trust in him threatened to overcome him, but he refused to give into such petty emotions. Instead he ignored the pain and fuelled his anger. _Damn her! Damn Hermione for not bloody trusting in him, for taking someone else word over his. Goddamn her!_ He thought furiously as he tried to shut away the image of Hermione standing so vulnerably in the rain. He closed his eyes against the pain. _Hermione had walked away from him. A silent tear trickled down his cheek._

Sunken in his melancholy, Draco failed to notice the presence of a person at his bedside, until it was too late. A hand silently swooped down, covering Draco's mouth and nose with a dampened cloth. He struggled in surprise, reaching out and gripping his assailant's throat, but the heady fumes he was forced to inhale soon overcame his senses, sending him into a dark abyss.

Grace broke away from Draco's firm grip around her throat, gasping for breath. Thank God the potion had taken effect, for it was unlikely that she could have survived much longer in his vice-like grip. Removing the dampened cloth from his face, Grace smiled. Gently she pushed a stray lock of his white-blonde hair back into place and kissed his still lips. She picked up Draco's unmoving left hand and ran it gently across the smooth skin of her face. Softly she placed a kiss in the middle of his palm, and began to hum.

"I'm going to the chapel and I'm going to get married…hmmmmm…"             

~*~

Hi people… Okay I know I haven't updated in an age. No excuses this time. I'm just a lazy, lazy bum. But I'd really like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. It's been really great. I can't believe that I have 117 reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I lost inspiration and couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm pretty surprised at how this chapter turned out. I quite like it. It's not very long though. I was seized by a sudden and uncontrollable urge to write so I put it together. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Feel free to tell me what you think. (About the story, not about me being a lazy bum).

Okay I haven't done shout outs in a while which is a big shame, because I love all the reviews I've been getting.

Here we go:

Big Thank you to Halfling, a great supporter of my stories and a hussy husband stealer. He's mine…precious. 

Dmbabe: You're always one of the first to review each of my chapters and I'd like to thank you for your support.

Thanks to magical ferret, Angela Malfoy, Claire, Andina of Rivendell, and all you others who have reviewed my story so far.   

Fingers crossed the next chapter won't take so long to pop into my head and get written.


	12. Unforgivable sinner

  Hermione struggled to open her eyes. Her body seemed to be shackled in a death-grip of pain. Her head throbbed ferociously and her body felt battered and bruised. As the memory of what had just occurred flooded her mind, Hermione bit her lip against a gasp. Her eyes slowly focused to the dark of the night and she was able to take in her surroundings. 

She was slumped onto a looming, sinister-looking tree, which was in the center of what seemed to be a clearing in a forest. The muddy ground was littered with jagged rocks and dead leaves. A ring of soaring trees framed the clearing, obstructing virtually all of the moon's rays. Looking around at the shadowy unfamiliar grounds surrounding her, Hermione felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. The combination of the cold rain and all that she had witnessed had left her feeling emotionally stricken and exceedingly weak. With her heart pounding in fear, Hermione braced herself and stealthily brought herself to her feet. Her entire body shook in fear and in protest of the bitterly cold winds that whipped around her. Her legs were shockingly weak and Hermione felt as if she would collapse. 

"I have to get out of here. I have to get away. Please God help me get out of here." She prayed fervently. 

Gritting her teeth as she gripped the trees rough trunk for support, Hermione forced her legs to move. Silently she stepped, closer and closer to the outer ring of trees. Closer and closer to freedom. Her heart was firing like a piston, and finally Hermione gave into her instincts and began to run with all her might. The muscles in her legs tightened in protest, but the adrenaline pulsating through her veins pushed her onwards. 

Though she knew not where she was or where she was going, once Hermione made it passed the outer ring of trees, she allowed herself a ray of hope. Even more determined to escape, Hermione quickened her already grueling pace.

"I did it! I got away. I got away from that evil son of a bitch." She whispered to herself reassuringly. 

Hermione was suddenly struck by a pang of heart-wrenching loneliness. She desperately longed to be safe in Draco's comforting embrace. 

"I have to get home. I have to go ho-."

Unexpectedly, Hermione felt as if all the bones in her body were being crushed in a vice-like grip. Her entire body stood frozen against her will. A cloud of silvery mist appeared in front of her, and Hermione watched as Lucius Malfoy swaggered through the haze with an expression of mocking delight on his pointed face. Hermione let out a devastated sob in fear and defeat. Mentally she urged her body to move, to escape whatever sardonic plans Lucius Malfoy had in store for her. But to no avail. Each breath she inhaled was excruciatingly painful as she struggled against the magical bounds that held her.

Tilting his head to the side, Lucius studied the pathetic female standing before him. He chuckled viciously as he gripped Hermione's chin, roughly turning her badly bruised cheek towards him. He watched in delight as she tried desperately to twist and turn away from him. 

Hermione's lip was bleeding from her biting it previously. The scarlet blood dripped from her lip to taint Lucius' gloved hand. An evil grin spread across the elder Malfoy's face. His reaction startlingly reminded her of a wolf who had smelt the blood of their prey. Lucius held Hermione's head up towards him, ran a not too gentle hand down her bruised cheek and leaned down towards her. Despite her incredible longing to struggle and escape, Lucius' vice-like grip held Hermione still. All she could do was shut her eyes against what was happening. Lucius Malfoy took great pleasure in slowly licking the blood away from Hermione's bottom lip. Hermione felt sickened to the core by this and felt herself retching. 

With surprising speed and grace, Lucius managed to step away from Hermione. Once again he began to laugh vindictively, his gloved hand moving from her face into Hermione's sodden hair, as he walked around her. Once he was standing behind her, the grip on her hair tightened and Hermione winced as he pulled her head towards him. With his free hand he gently swept her unruly hair behind one ear. He leant down close to her ear and sardonically drawled;

"Now, now Miss Granger, don't tell me you were going to leave before the guests of honor arrived. And you didn't even stop to say goodbye. How very rude of you child."

"What the hell are you talking about? If you're going to kill me just hurry up and be done with it. I'd rather die than stay in your company for a moment longer." Hermione spat.

"What? And here I thought I was the utmost of charming behaviour?" He chuckled at her anger. "Well my dear, you will have to bear my company for just a while longer."

"Why!?" she screamed in desperation. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who ran into me. I certainly wasn't expecting to be barreled into by the likes of you…but now, I find your presence useful… Yes useful."

Before Hermione could utter another confused question, Lucius covered her mouth violently. 

"Shhhh. Look, the guests of honor are finally here."

Hermione looked up and realized that someone was coming. 

~*~

As she skipped daintily through the darkness of the forest, with her wand in front of her to ensure Draco floated along, Grace continued to hum and whistle. She was certain of each step she took, knowing the exact path that would lead her to Lucius. The path which would lead to her wedding. Grace felt deliriously happy. Tonight, Draco and herself would be joined as they were destined to be. He would love her forever and nobody would ever come between them again, especially not that whore Hermione!

The sudden image of a lone Hermione standing in the pouring rain, looking sodden and lost, struck Grace. She froze at the power of the disbelief and hurt that emanated from that image. 

_"Grace" _

Grace's head turned sharply at the sound of her name. "Who's there? Lucius is that you?"

Her sharp eyes penetrated the darkness but found nothing but Draco's seemingly lifeless body floating in front of her. She tightened the grip on her wand and began to walk once more, this time silently aware of her surroundings. Her steps were no longer jaunty, but quickened and scared. She had to get to Lucius. 

_"Grace" _

She span around rapidly, thinking to face the voice that haunted her. Her hand trembled as she raised her wand higher. As before, there was nothing in the surrounding silent forest. Grace was suddenly gripped by a sense of extreme paranoia and fear. She had to get to Lucius. Grace turned hurriedly and began to sprint through the looming trees. The spell that she had cast on Draco ensured that his floating form followed behind her. 

The fear that struck her encouraged her to escape from the soft voice that haunted her. But it seemed there would be no escape. As her pace quickened the voice became more insistent.

_"Grace"_

With each step she took.

_"Grace"_

With each breath she inhaled.

_"Grace"_

Grace continued to run, her heart pounding an erratic rhythm in her chest. Tears of fear began to blur her vision as she sprinted through the darkness of the forest.

_"Grace"_

With a cry of shock, Grace felt herself trip over the rotting log. The rough wet bark scrapped violently across the delicate skin of her legs. The palms of her hands were shredded by the jagged sticks and stones that littered the ground. Her chin was jarred as it hit the muddy ground of the forest. Her tears of fear had turned into sobs, which racked her body. Grace trembled as she pushed herself off the sodden forest floor. She could feel blood dripping from the slashes on her palms and legs. 

"Stop it! Just stop it and leave me alone!" Finally realizing that the voice that haunted her could not be escaped, for it came from the depths of her own mind.

_"Grace"_

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" Grace screamed hysterically, covering her eyes with her bloody and trembling hands.

_"Grace. Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting these people? Why are you hurting your friends?"_

Grace felt her chest tighten as images of Hermione began to flash through her mind. 

_Hermione stood in front of her, clutching at her belly, with tears of laughter running down her face. "Belly!"… Hermione cheering and screaming with delight as Harry captured the snitch… Hermione pulling faces and chuckling with Ron and Ginny… Hermione looking serenely happy as she walked hand in hand with Draco…Draco and Hermione were happy…_

"I want to be happy too, dammit! Why should she be the only one who gets to experience the joys of life? She's nothing but a filthy know-it-all. She stole him from ME! Her happiness is at the expense of mine, and I'm just taking back what's mine. Do you hear me? He's mine!" she screeched frantically "Lucius promised that Draco and I would be bound together. We're going to be happy! Together!"

_"Will this really make you truly happy?"_

"Shut up!" she cried, as her pointed fingernails dug into her temple in an attempt to gouge the voice out. 

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Grace ranted, rocking back and forth. She gasped as her nails pierced the skin of her forehead and she felt blood begin to drip over her eyebrow and into her eyes. She took her hands away from her face and blinked the red from her vision, realizing that the haunting whispers had finally subsided. Her entire body trembled furiously as she looked up to see Draco's still and floating body.

Grace frantically turned in search of her wand and once she finally located it amongst the sticks that littered the forest ground she grasped it quickly and ran with all her might. Her legs throbbed with pain from the scratches that covered them and from her grueling pace, but she refused to stop. 

"Not long now!" she thought desperately. "Just passed these trees and I'll get to Lucius. Then I'll be happy. He promised…"

Her destination clearly in front of her, Grace quickened her pace. Each ragged breath she took tore at her lungs as she broke passed a group of sinister looking trees, then halted, looking into Lucius Malfoy's cold grey eyes. 

Hope began to balloon inside of Grace as she looked into the eyes that were identical to that of Draco Malfoy's. 

"He promised that I would be happy…"

When Grace heard a startled gasp, she tore her eyes from his piercing gaze, and noticed for the first time that Lucius held Hermione in his grip.

_"She's your friend…" _

Grace tightened her jaw as the voice returned, then schooled her features into a mask of serenity. "What is she doing here?"

~*~

Hermione was shocked as she looked into Grace's cold, emotionless eyes. She was suddenly struck by a devastating sense of loss. The loss of the wonderful friendship, which she and Grace had shared. As she stared into soulless eyes of a stranger she felt a surge of anger, for all the pain and hurt that had lead to this moment.

"Why are you doing this? What could you possibly stand to gain by allying yourself with this snake?" Hermione spat viciously.

Without answering her, Grace tilted her head to one side and stared. Then with the grace, which she was named for, she stepped aside and revealed Draco's seemingly lifeless floating body.

Hermione's heart was gripped by a cold hand as she saw Draco floating so still.

"What have you done?" Hermione sobbed at the thought of losing Draco forever. "Grace, what have you done to him?"

A smile played on Grace's lips at the sound of Hermione's anguished sobs. With slow precise movements, she lifted her hand to Draco's head and ran her fingers through his pale blonde hair. Keeping her gaze on Hermione, she lowered her head towards Draco's and gently placed a kiss on his cold lips.

Hermione tried to turn her head away but Lucius held his tight grip on her hair, forcing her to watch. Hermione tried to feel relief as she watched Draco slowly floating to the ground, till he rested against the trunk of a tree, but the sight of Grace touching him sickened her.

"Grace, what happened to you? You look disgraceful"

Grace looked up at Lucius' sharp remark about her disheveled state.

"Go get yourself cleaned up. A bride must look her best for her wedding."

Hermione gasped as she finally realized Lucius' plans. She turned to stare at Grace as the other girl made her way through the trees and into the clearing.

Grace could feel Hermione watching her, and was unable to prevent herself from looking back.

_"She was your friend…" _

She shook her head against the voice and continued into the clearing.

~*~

Draco's body felt stiff and sore all over as his eyes began to flutter open. He was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming sense of wrongness. Everything was wrong, from the cool air that surrounded him to the muddy ground he felt under his palms. The sense of wrongness only intensified as he opened his eyes to see that he was lying on the filthy floor of a dark forest. He heard a faint sobbing and looked up. Draco felt his heart splinter into a million pieces at the sight of a sobbing Hermione in his father's grip. He scrambled to his feet with his heart in his throat.

"Let go of her, you sick bastard." Draco shouted as he stormed towards them.

"Now Draco, that's no way to greet your father is it?" Lucius smiled as he swiftly reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. In a quick movement the wand was settled over Hermione's heart. Draco halted, fearful of his father's actions.

"Well aren't you the fired up groom?" Lucius chuckled, digging his wand into Hermione's chest.

"Groom?" Draco snarled. "What the he-?" He stopped, looking into Hermione's fearful eyes, then up to his father's grinning face. 

"Oh no, son! You won't be marrying this filthy piece of shit. No… You're going to marry Grace." Lucius quipped gleefully, then tightened the grip on his wand as Draco started forward. "Not another step, son!"

"Why? Why the fuck are you doing this you sick, son of a whore!" Draco screamed.

"Why else, you insolent fool, but for power. The Leigh family are the most powerful purebloods in Australia. Their family holds a wealth of powerful secrets that can only be accessed by the Leigh kin. Grace is the only heir of Michael Leigh, the head of the clan. To ensure the survival of the Leigh name, Michael announced that the man whom Grace wed would bear the Leigh name and not his own. He who bears the Leigh name is apart of the Leigh family. Once I learnt that Grace Leigh was attending Hogwarts I saw my opportunity. I had her captured and persuaded her that marriage to you would only bring her immense happiness. As a member of the Leigh family you would reveal the secret to their power to me."

"To what purpose? So you can run along to your precious Dark Lord and grovel at his knees with the secrets to everlasting power? I would rather die than help you gain more power and destroy the lives of others, as you've destroyed mine." Draco shouted.

"You'd rather die than see me gain more power? God Draco, you're beginning to sound like Potter… Let's see if you're as weak as he is… Crucius"

Hermione's tortured screams rang through the forest. Every fibre of her being was being burnt, twisted and torn apart. The blood in her veins felt acidic and ran a fiery course through her body. She felt a thousand knives pierce at her skin, ripping and shredding. Her throat had closed up, but her agonized screams continued to ring through her mind. Hermione's eyes began to roll back into her head as she tried to escape the pain. But to no avail, there was no escape from this torture. As she blinked away the uncontrollable tears of pain, Hermione saw Draco's anguished face and was struck by the greatest longing to be safe in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you Draco." Hermione managed to whisper over the pain.

Suddenly, every ounce of the pain that had tormented her was gone. Leaving only the tortured screams that echoed in Hermione's mind.

Watching his son with narrowed eyes, Lucius growled,

"Life can be funny, don't you think? You can imagine my surprise when I was innocently standing around waiting for my son and his bride to arrive when I was almost bowled over by this piece of filth. Oh, God does work in mysterious ways does he not? Here I was planning to force my son to marry, by using my fists, when God sends me…leverage." Lucius held Hermione tighter. "You disappoint me son. You let yourself get attached to things and you're going to get hurt… Now are you going to go get married or am I going to have to do another demonstration of the lengths I will go to, to get what I want?" 

Draco refused to look at his father, and held Hermione's gaze as the silent tears streamed down his face. He had felt every second of Hermione's torture and cursed himself for putting her in this position. An image of Hermione laughing as he showered her with kisses flashed through his mind. He hated himself for causing so much pain for her. She didn't deserve it…He didn't deserve her.

"Let go of Hermione and I'll do it." Draco choked.

"You're in no position to be demanding anything." Lucius snarled at his son as he turned away, dragging Hermione with him. "Come son, the priest awaits"

Hermione turned her head, her face filled with fear and anguish as she saw Draco helplessly look back at her.

"GO!" she mouthed to him. "You can escape!"

"I can't Hermione. Not without you." He whispered sadly.

~*~

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of two of the wizarding world's most powerful families." The priest paused as he surveyed the couple standing before him. The dark-haired chitwas desperately clutching at the pale boy's hand, but he seemed disgusted by her touch and pulled his hand away. 

"Hurry up you old fool. You're not being paid to ogle at them, Marry them!" Lucius snarled from the background.

"I didn't know that I was getting paid at all." The priest said defiantly as he glared at Lucius. At the sight of the frizzy-haired girl in his grip, the priest immediately regretted his impudence. The girl's eyes were glazed from pain, but still she stood stiff and proud as she watched this mockery of a ceremony. Every thing about this was wrong. God save them from the devil that was Lucius Malfoy.

"I won't say it again old man! Finish the ceremony or I will finish you!"

Grace turned at Lucius' harsh words, before returning her gaze to Draco, who was standing listlessly beside her. He wasn't happy. She didn't feel happy. Why wasn't this making her happy?

_"Grace. You're never going to be happy if you do this."_

Grace shook her head against the voice that returned to haunt her.

_"Grace, look at Hermione. Look at her! She is your friend and your hurting her will not make YOU happy. Your taking her happiness away from her will not make YOU happy… Your friendship with her made you happy, Grace. If you want to be truly happy you have to save her. Save your friendship…"_

Grace was looking at Hermione when the priest questioned Draco;

"Do you take Grace Leigh to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Draco turned to glare at his father, but paled when he saw Lucius hold his wand closer to Hermione. 

"I will" he growled.

Grace watched Lucius tighten his hold on Hermione's hair, hurting her, and suddenly everything became clear. It was as if the blinders that had covered her eyes were suddenly lifted off, enabling her to see the truth. Lucius Malfoy was an evil man. A man that evil could never bring Grace the true happiness she sought. What had he done to her to turn her into such a heartless creature? Grace's revelatory thoughts were interrupted by the priest.

"Do you, Grace Leigh, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I will…not." Grace trembled as she uttered the words. "I will not marry Draco!" she screamed as she whipped out her wand and faced Lucius.

"What are you doing you stupid girl?" Lucius roared shoving Hermione from him.

As Hermione fell to the ground, the spell that gripped her body broke, and she regained control of the movement in her body. As quickly as her weak muscles allowed her, Hermione got to her feet and turned towards the battle that had ensued. 

Grace had her wand raised high as she faced Lucius.

"You're a sick bastard Lucius Malfoy! I hate you and I hate what you've made me become!" Grace screamed with hatred and fired a spell at him.

Dodging the shot Grace had fired at him, Lucius swiftly threw a curse back at her. Grace tried to avoid the red sparks but they hit her squarely on the shoulder. Immediately blood began to seep down her arm.

Hermione cried out and forced her weak legs to move forward. She had to help Grace.

As Lucius was distracted by Grace, Draco saw his opportune moment and ran at his father, tackling him to the ground. Draco slammed Lucius' body onto the ground causing him to drop his wand. As Draco reached out to grasp the wand, he received a kick to his chest that heaved him off Lucius' body. Draco scrambled to his feet at the same moment his father did. Lucius had his wand in his grip and was pointing the wand, not at Draco but at Hermione, who was reaching out to Grace. 

"No! Not Herm-." Draco screamed reaching out to stop his father, but he was too late. A blinding flash of light flew at Hermione.

Hermione had nearly reached Grace, who was grasping her injured shoulder, when she noticed a flash of green light coming towards her. She heard Draco's cry but before she could react, Hermione felt herself being pushed to the ground. She looked up to see Grace being hit in the chest by a bolt of red light, her wand flung helplessly into the air, then she fall silently to the ground.

"No! Grace! Oh God!" Hermione shrieked as she scrambled to Grace's body. "Please God save her. She doesn't deserve to die."

Draco ran towards Grace's discarded wand and faced his father. But Lucius laughed in his face;

"You think you can defeat me. You're nothing but a pathetic filth. That whore that you fancy yourself in love with will bring you nothing but pain. You are unworthy of the Malfoy name. You disg-."

Lucius Malfoy never finished his sentence and was dead before he hit the ground. 

Draco was stunned as he watched his father fall, and turned to see the priest standing behind him, with his wand in one hand and making the sign of the cross with the other.

"God sends his servants to smite the evil." The priest whispered before dropping to his knees in a silent prayer.

Draco turned to find Hermione kneeling on the ground besides Grace's still body.

"Please Grace. Please wake up, Grace. You saved my life, you can't die!" Hermione cried desperately.

She grasped at Grace's still warm hand as she watched the tears stream down her face and fall on to Grace's smooth skin. The injustice of it all made Hermione sob harder as she clutched at Grace's hand, pleading her to live.

Draco moved to Hermione's side and tried desperately to calm her down, when suddenly Grace's eyes fluttered open. Hermione began to sob harder and laugh at the same time.

"Grace. Thank God you're alive, Grace." Hermione choked, grasping her hand tighter.

Grace solemnly looked up into Hermione's tear filled eyes. 

"Hermione, I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop what I was doing. When I saw how happy you were with Draco I became jealous. Lucius used my jealousy and turned me into a monster. He promised me happiness but I didn't see that my happiness would come at the cost of your life. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Shhh. Don't talk, Grace. You don't need to say anything. You're my friend; of course you didn't do this willingly. You don't have to say anything. We're going to get you home now. We're going to make sure your okay." Hermione sobbed trying to pull Grace up.

But Grace refused to be lifted.

"No Hermione I have to! Lucius promised me true happiness, but I didn't need him to find it for me. I had it all along. I was truly happy when we were friends. Hermione, will you forgive me for all the pain and sorrow I've caused you?" Grace whispered.

"Of course Grace. Of course I will, you're my friend and we'll always be friends. But right now we need to get you home, okay. We need to get you some help." Hermione whispered desperately.

Grace smiled. A radiant smile that reached her eyes and made her face glow with happiness. She reached up and patted Hermione on the cheek.  
"I'm so tired, Hermione. I just want to rest for a little while, okay."

"No!" Hermione screamed but Draco pulled her away from Grace. "No Grace, don't go!"

Grace Leigh closed her eyes, and died with a happy smile on her face…

~*~

Disclaimer: I own nothing and it would be a horrendous insult to J.K to even believe I have even the teensy bit of her talent for writing.

First thing I'd like to say is that take note of the flash of _red light_ which means Lucius didn't avada kadavra Grace thus she wouldn't have necessarily died instantaneously.. I thought I'd mention that because I got a few bewildered comments from my darling proof reader. Oh wait hold on I just finished reading her message and I've decided she is no longer darling. Get out you have failed!

 __I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and no that is not the end…. I made this chapter a teensy bit longer then my previous ones. And although I'm sure none of you expect me to update soon anyway (you should know me by now and know that it takes me yonks to get off my backside and update) since I have exams coming up, I'm planning to do a Hermione and study until I go cross eyed.

Shout outs: 

To everyone whose read and reviewed my story. You're all bloody wonderful

(Especially those of you who have gone through it with me from the beginning, patiently waiting for my updates) 

Special thanks to Gracie-Leigh who inspires me. (You could inspire me to make Grace mysteriously come back to life if you sang and played the guitar for me!!!)

And to Mads who will hopefully have proofread this before I sent it off and told me whether I have made a ruddy mess of it or not….

So that means if you all hate this chapter and want somebody to blame direct your flames to her… Nah just kidding I take full responsibility for all the crappiness in my story.


	13. Ashes to ashes dust to dust

It should have been raining, with drops falling from the heavens softly, steadily like the tears she'd shed all night long. The sky should have been draped in mourning gray and the lake swathed in a funeral mist. Instead the day was indecently gorgeous, with the sun beating down and the grounds shimmering with an iridescent emerald hue.

Hermione closed her eyes against the sight before her. With a deep sigh she moved away from her dorm room window and threw herself onto her bed. She was tired. Tired of the sympathetic looks, tired of the careful smiles she had to produce when others were around and tired of the horrific nightmares that plagued her sleep. A week had passed since the horrific episode had occurred and it seems that life indeed did go on, whether people wished it to or not. So Hermione pasted on a brave face and threw herself back into her studies. After the first few days, in which concerned teachers and friends would watch her worriedly for any signs of trauma, life seemed to go back to normal. But even as she went through the motions of being 'Hermione Granger-prefect and overachieving student of Hogwarts' she could feel that nothing would ever be normal again. Hermione was emotionally and physically exhausted to the point of being numb.

Hermione stared mindlessly into the curtains that surrounded her bed. Distantly she heard a timid knock at the door, but she closed her eyes once more and wished whoever had come calling to go away. It wouldn't be important, nothing seemed important these days. 

"Hermione?" a hushed voice enquired. "Hermione, it's me, Gin. Can I come in?"

Hermione shut her eyes tighter and curled her knees into her chest. _"Go Away. Just go away and leave me alone," _her mind screamed. _"I just want to be alone." _But Hermione didn't say a word, didn't move an inch, just lay there hugging her knees.

The door slowly creaked open, making Hermione sigh and open her eyes. This morning, it seemed to take all the strength she had to paste on the bright smile she fixed on whenever her friends were around. Sitting up quickly she pulled back the curtains that surrounded her bed and faced Ginny.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't know you were sleeping. I knocked and when you didn't answer I just…I-" 

"That's alright Ginny," Hermione said brightly, faking a yawn. "I'm sure all the beauty sleep in the world wouldn't help me."

Ginny frowned as she watched her friend fiddle around with the quilt cover. Hermione was obviously not sleeping well, if at all. The dark circles under her eyes combined with a lack of appetite had given her a gaunt waif-like look. Although Hermione pretended that all was right in her world Ginny could see the truth. Hermione's smile never seemed to reach her eyes, and there was an eerie quietness about her that worried Ginny greatly. But if Hermione herself refused to admit that there was something wrong, there was little any of her friends could do for her. All they could do was stand by her and support her. _"And that's what you're here to do, so suck it up, Virginia Weasley and get on with it." _Ginny scolded herself then took in a deep breath before looking up at Hermione. 

"Oh God! I'm still in my pj's. You must think I'm such a lazy slob." Hermione laughed and began to walk around Ginny to get to her wardrobe. She was halted in her tracks when Ginny carefully stood in her path.

"You're fine as you are." Ginny smiled. "Actually I wanted to talk."

Hermione sank down onto her bed and continued to smile at Ginny.

"Anything in particular you wanted to talk about or just general gossip. 'Cos I hear that Eloise Midges' nose is back in center again. Hah!" 

Ginny frowned slightly at the harsh false laugh that came from Hermione, but hid it quickly. "Hmmm… That's great…" she said quietly, before continuing. "I heard that Draco's back. He got back from the Malfoy Manor yesterday…after Lucius' funeral." 

Hermione turned away and began to fiddle with the quilt cover once again. Ever since that night, Hermione had actively and adamantly avoided Draco. She could find no reason for it but still she persisted, and eventually Draco stop demanding to see her. He had immediately departed from Hogwarts to the Malfoy Manor in order to oversee the procession of his father's funeral. Upon hearing of his departure Hermione had felt a great sense of relief, which had been overshadowed by a deep remorse. But these conflicting emotions were deeply hidden behind the facade of a happy Hermione. 

Refusing to meet Ginny's gaze, Hermione remained silent and gave a small nod. "I…uhh…hmmm." Nothing seemed to come out. She desperately wanted to be able to act nonchalant and ask Ginny how Draco was and discuss it like a rational and mature adult but her throat was choked up with emotion and the words wouldn't come out.

Ginny was greatly saddened as she watched the emotional battle that played out in front of her. She longed to reach out, take Hermione into her arms and comfort her, but she was terrified of how her friend might react. Hermione Granger had always been the stronger, braver older sister that Ginny never had and it seriously disconcerted her to see Hermione struggling to form a sentence.

"I just thought that since you two were going out that you would want to know…Maybe you could go talk to him…or something. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you. It must be rough you know with the funeral and-"

Hermione turned to face Ginny once more, her jaw set with determination, "Thanks Gin. But I'm sure I'll see him soon enough. You didn't have to come up here and tell me that. I mean look, it's a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and isn't there some lucky guy waiting to worship the ground that you walk on out there?" Hermione winked as Ginny blushed furiously. "So go on with you. I'll be up and about in a minute and I might go out to Hogsmeade for a few butterbeers if I can persuade my two Quidditch addicted friends to accompany me."

"Um…actually there was something else I wanted to talk to you about… Grace's family is here." Ginny watched her closely for a reaction, anything, but Hermione continued to smile back at her. "For the funeral." 

Hermione's smile faltered and she looked down at her fingernails. A tense silence fell and Ginny bit her lip worriedly. 

"Her sister's just outside actually. She wanted to come and get Grace's stuff." Ginny whispered sadly.

"What?" Hermione looked up and towards Grace's side of the room, where her belongings still remained untouched. She stared at it all, as if seeing it for the first time. The four poster bed, the old battered chest of drawers, a hairbrush covered with strands of her long dark hair and a photo of Grace with her family. Her bright face smiling, and waving from the photo seemed to mock Hermione and a rush of tears blurred her vision.

"Her name's Clio and she wanted to clear out Grace's stuff before the funeral… You are going right? This afternoon…You are going to Grace's funeral, right? To say goodbye?" Ginny questioned hesitantly.

Blinking away her tears, Hermione pushed herself off the bed.

"You can tell ..uh…Clio that she can come in and do…whatever… I just need to get changed." 

Ginny opened her mouth as if to protest but decided against it and swiftly made her way out of the room. Hermione immediately walked to her wardrobe and quickly got dressed into her comfortable muggle clothing. As she did up her jeans, Hermione looked up to see Grace with her family smiling and waving. Feeling the tears well up inside her, Hermione determinedly shut her eyes and moved to open the door.

As she pulled the heavy wooden door of her room open, Hermione looked up to see a sad looking blonde woman. 

"Uh… Come on in. Um, I'm Hermione, by the way." She said, awkwardly sticking her hand out.

"Clio. Grace told us all about you and I just want to thank you for being such a good friend for her. We, my father and I, really appreciate that you made her feel welcome here." Clio accepted Hermione's hand with a slight sob.

Hermione felt stricken, Clio's words were like a thousand knives being plunged into her heart. She covered her pain with a cough and guided Clio to Grace's side of the room.

Clio pulled out her wand and drew a cube in the air with it. With a tap a large box appeared and Clio placed it on the floor before opening Grace's wardrobe and carefully folding each item into the box. Hermione stood transfixed as Clio slowly and cautiously packed Grace's belongings away. She had originally planned to leave the room, as Ginny had done, to allow Clio to have a private moment, but she was held entranced by some unexplainable force.

"I know this is a bit sudden…But I was just wondering if you would speak at the funeral today." Clio said this quietly, not once looking up from what she was doing. "For Grace. She really treasured your friendship and I know she would want you to talk today at the…funeral."

Hermione froze and she felt nauseas as she stared at Clio incredulously. After a long moment of silence passed, Clio looked up at Hermione questioningly.

"I…don't know" Hermione stammered feeling sick to her stomach.

"You don't know if you want to do it?" Clio asked quietly coming forward slowly. "I'm sure you do a very good job. And Grace would really app-."

Hermione was suddenly gripped with fear as Clio walked toward her. She staggered backwards, causing her to bump heavily into Grace's vanity. Hermione turned and watched in horror as the photo of Grace and her family fell, and broke. Shards of the delicate glass photo frame flew everywhere.

"No!" Hermione screamed as she swiftly bent to retrieve it. Even as the slithers of glass pierced her skin and blood covered her hands, Hermione continued to reach for the photo. Her hands made slippery by the blood, she was unable to get a proper grip on the picture, and this terrified Hermione. All she could think about was Grace's smiling face. She had to see Grace's smiling face. 

"Hermione stop it. You've hurt yourself. I can fix the photo frame; you don't have to worry about it." Clio whispered trying desperately to pull Hermione away from the glass. But Hermione persisted to grasp at the photo that continued to slip from her reach. Tears began to stream down Hermione's face as she tried to get the photo. To get to Grace. To see Grace smiling back up at her again.

"Stop it, Hermione. You're hurting yourself!" Clio shouted and reached down to pick the blood stained photo from the floor.

"No!" Hermione screamed hysterically and threw herself at Clio, desperately grasping at the photo. The rending sound of the picture being torn in two caused something to break inside of her.

Great racking sobs shook her body as she looked down into her bloody hands holding one half of Grace's picture. Any strength that had occupied her body promptly fled in that moment and Hermione let herself slump down to the floor till she was sitting down. The tears continued to flow and Hermione was having difficulty breathing, but could do nothing to stop her outburst.

"Hermione?" Clio whispered "You need to get to a healer."

"I can't-."

"Of course you can I'll help you…"

"No. I can't go to the fun-… I can't talk at Grace's funer-… I can't go to the… funeral. I just can't." Hermione sobbed hysterically. " I can't stand there and watch the priest pray for her and the other people cry for her and I can't watch as they put her casket in the ground…because then she will really be gone… And if she's really gone that means that the nightmares I keep having, actually happened. And if that actually happened that means I actually killed her." 

"No! Hermione, don't say that. You didn-."

"You don't know!" Hermione screamed, standing up suddenly. "You don't know! I may not have cast the spell that killed her but it was meant for me! She died to save me. She died because of me!"

Hermione watched as Clio sobbed at her words.

"She didn't deserve to die and I didn't deserve her. I failed her...!" her screams slowly fading into hiccoughing sobs. "I failed her and I just want to say I'm sorry… I just want her back. I just want Grace back …"

"What's all this commotion? Some girls told me they heard screaming up here." Professor McGonagall rushed into the room, looking worried and disconcerted. "Miss Granger is everything alright?"

Blinded by her tears, Hermione pushed passed McGonagall and rushed out of the room.

"Miss Granger?!"

The tears continued to flow as she ran out of the common room. She had to get away…she had to get away. The desperate need to break away from it all threatened to overwhelm her, so she ran, as fast and far as she could. 

Shocked gasps rang through the halls as students hurriedly jumped out of the way in order to avoid being steamrolled by Hermione as she made her escape. Pushing against the heavy doors that lead out into the grounds, Hermione's silent tears became great sobs of anguish. The brightly shining sun temporarily blinded her, causing her to barrel straight into a crowd of students trying to make their way into the hall.

"Hermione!"

But Hermione is oblivious to the shout and continues to run. She is consumed by her need to flee as she breaks passed the first line of trees of the forbidden forest. _"I just need to get away. Everything will be okay if I can just get away…It'll be okay."_

~*~

Draco watched sadly as Hermione disappeared into the forest. Seeing the tears run down her face as she pushed passed him, as if she was fighting indestructible demons, broke his heart. Draco had known she would need time to heal, both mentally and emotionally, after what happened, but it hurt that she had flatly refused to allow him to help her. Instead she pushed him away and that terrified him to his core. And now it seemed she hadn't really healed at all, despite her attempt at normalcy, but avoided her feelings and fears. But fears and emotions can never be locked up forever and in time they would always return to confront you. It seemed Hermione's had come rushing back at her and she chose to deal with them by running away. Again. If she kept running from her fears, eventually she'd get lost. And Draco couldn't stand the thought of losing Hermione.

Jaw set determinedly, Draco turned towards the forest and followed Hermione's path.

"Draco?" Goyle grunted questioningly, as he stood in the doorway waiting for Draco.

Draco turned back to his friend but didn't stop walking.

"You go ahead and get a second breakfast or whatever. I need to do something."

He turned back around and picked up his pace until he was sprinting through the forest. Draco ducked under branches and leapt over logs, getting deeper and deeper into the gradually darkening forest. The further he ran, the denser the foliage of the trees and plants got and the less light for Draco to see. But he didn't need to see where he was going, he just knew. He continued whipping through the forest, his heart beating heavily in his chest, not because of the grueling pace he kept but at the thought that he may not find Hermione. He had to find her. _"Hermione! I need you, Hermione and I know you need me too!"_

Suddenly a cramp seized Draco's leg, the pain so great it caused Draco to the ground. It seemed as though all the oxygen in his lungs had been replaced with shards of glass as he struggled to take in a breath. Yet despite the pain that racked his body he knew she was there; he didn't even have to look up and he knew she was there. Standing in the shadows of the forest where a clearing dropped abruptly into a cliff. Standing at the same place he had first kissed her.

His arms shook from the effort it took him to push himself up onto his again, but Draco struggled up and dusted himself off as best he could. 

"Looks like I fell for you again." Draco laughed quietly.

Hermione turned around at the sound of his voice and stared at him. Even through the dark shadows of the forest Draco could see Hermione's flat and emotionless eyes staring at him. This angered him beyond words and he longed to stride over to her and shake her out of this horrible funk she was in, but the cramp still burned through his leg rendering him practically motionless. 

"You can't keep running Hermione! Every time someone hurts you, or scares you or something happens. You can't just keep running away. Running away won't solve anything. It never does." Draco yelled, no longer able to keep a rein on his emotions. 

A flicker of anger flashed through Hermione as she glared at Draco.

"How can you say that?" The tears she had been crying caught at her throat as she screamed. "You left. You left as soon as you could!"

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Hermione. My father is dead, my mother is fucking inconsolable, and the family is in utter turmoil. I wasn't fucking well running away. I had to deal with all of that shit. I had to bury my father who was an evil son of a bitch who enjoyed ruining my life and others. I had to listen to my so-called relatives telling me that I had to avenge his death, when I wanted so badly to be the one who had killed him, I had to stop my mother from her own wand and blasting herself into oblivion, and you tell me I was fucking running away. You have the fucking nerve to say-."

"You blame me, don't you?" Hermione's voice was so soft and sounded so sad that Draco took a step towards her. Only to be met with an immense jolt of pain gripping his leg. Draco grunted at the pain before looking back up at Hermione.

Hermione's hand came up to cover her mouth as she watched Draco gripped by pain, but she didn't move forward to help him. She forced her hand back down to her side and she bit her lip until it bled.

"You blame me for what happened, don't you?" She tried again. "If I had just trusted you. If I hadn't run away. None of this would have happened. Your father wouldn't be dead and…Grace would still be alive."

Draco let out a breath through his teeth as he massaged his leg, trying to ease the pain. In that moment he looked tired, as worn out and numb as Hermione felt.

"We can play the 'what if?' game all night long, but it still doesn't change the fact that my father was using and manipulating people for power. If anyone is to be blamed for this tragedy, it's him. He was the one who killed Grace and there was nothing you could do to prevent that."

"How can you say that? Grace wasn't meant to die. It was supposed to be me. I was supposed to die, not her!" Hermione sobbed.

"You weren't supposed to die, because I need you! Grace saved you because she needed you. She wanted you to live, Hermione and how the hell are you supposed to live if you're going to keep blaming yourself and running away. Grace wanted you to be happy. Don't you remember what she said? She needed you to be happy, Hermione."

Hermione began to sob harder and then turned away. 

"Hermione! Don't walk away from me. Hermione! I love you, goddamit. And I'm sorry for all the pain my love has caused you but I need you. Please! Please don't walk away from me." Draco pleaded as he watched her turn from him. He couldn't move, he wanted so desperately to go after her but he could not move. "Please Hermione!"

Hermione shut her eyes against his anguished cries and strode away. 

The pain in his leg was nothing compared to the ache of his heart breaking as he watched her walk away from him. _"She doesn't love me anymore." _His weak legs buckled and he fell to his knees. Draco closed his eyes as the tears rolled down his face, and ran his hands through his hair. He let the tears flow freely, he didn't care anymore. He couldn't care anymore. In a few short days his world had crumbled into nothingness and he fucking hated the inescapable despair he was feeling. 

He wiped at the tears on his face and ran his hands through his hair once more. As he opened his eyes, his breath caught in his throat when he looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him again. He held his breath as she blinked the tears from her eyes and reached down to cup his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I'm so, so sorry, Draco." 

She dropped to her knees in front of him so they were eye level and leaned in so her forehead touched his. "I need you Draco! And I'm so sorry for all the grief I've caused you but I just can't walk away from you. I can't stand the thought of not having you in my life please forgive me" She leaned into him and kissed him.

Draco kissed her like she was food and he was a starving man. His hands plunged into her hair as he deepened the kiss. Slowly he pulled away, and licked at her bottom lip. 

"There's nothing to forgive. As long as you promise to never ever to turn away from me again." He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

For the first time in what seemed like eons, a real smile tugged on Hermione's lips. 

"I promise." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him once more. "I need you, Draco. I need you so much." Still smiling, Hermione pulled her bulky jumper over her head and pushed Draco so that he was lying on the soft forest floor. 

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."

"I hope that cramp you have doesn't affect anything above your leg." She giggled, feeling giddy at the emotions that flew through her.

"Oh so now we're a comedian, are we?" he grumbled as he pulled her down on top of him.

And in that clearing where Draco and Hermione shared their first kiss, they made love for the first time. They forgot about the all their troubles and worries. Nothing existed for them but each other…

~*~

Hermione snuggled her head deeper into Draco's chest. Although the forest was dark, in the day it wasn't cold or eerie. To Hermione, it seemed like a magical place. She could feel the movements of his deep breathing and thought that Draco was asleep, only to look up and see him with his arm behind his head gazing at her thoughtfully.

"You have to go, Hermione." Draco whispered.

Her smile faltered and she turned her gaze away from his and snuggled deeper into his chest. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You have to go to Grace's funeral and say goodbye. You'll hate yourself if you don't."

Hermione was silent and still for a long while, then nodded slightly into his chest. Draco's hand combed through her hair and he gave her a comforting kiss on her head.

"Come on, let's go."

They stood up and got dressed in the still darkness of the forest. With their fingers entwined they walked out of the forest together. The bright sunlight seemed harsh and blinding after the darkness of the forest but they continued on determinedly. Together they made their way out of the school grounds and onto the cemetery on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

A large crowd had gathered for the procession, and Hermione's nervous eyes searched through the crowd for Grace's family. When she spotted Clio, Hermione held her breath. Clio seemed to sense her gaze and looked up at Hermione. A small smile played on her face and she nodded. Hermione gripped Draco's hand for reassurance before making her way to the front of the crowd.

"-loss of such a young vibrant child is so disheartening and alth-." The priest proclaimed sadly, and was quite disconcerted when Hermione's loud cough interrupted his sermon.

"Excuse me, Father. If I may? I wished to speak a few words about Grace." Hermione whispered uneasily.

A surprised murmur spread threw the crowd and Hermione turned to see a middle-aged man, who was standing beside Clio, staring at her curiously. She presumed him to be Mr. Leigh, and gazed back at him inquiringly, when he gave her a slow nod Hermione moved up to face the crowd. 

Standing in front of grace's casket, Hermione was suddenly seized with fear and nothing seemed to come out of her mouth. She looked up and through the crowds and the sight of Draco seemed to give her strength. She licked her dry lips and began, 

"When I first met Grace, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. And I don't mean just her appearance. She was such a beautifully kind person that I was almost ashamed to be around her. And the thing that disconcerts me so very much is that now as I stand here and I try to remember her. And I try to think of something wise and thoughtful she told me that I will remember for the rest of my life, the only thing that comes to mind is almost the very first thing she said to me. She said that she was a vegetarian but her favourite band was a muggle band called Lamb. This isn't a particularly glorious or amazing memory, but Grace loved her Lamb. And I remember there was always a song she was singing. At the time I would never know why she would sing such a song but she loved it…"

Hermione drew in a deep breath, and as she began to sing she could almost hear Grace singing along with her.

  
_Take me away  
So far away  
I'm tired of looking over my shoulder  
  
The things I've done  
weigh heavily  
they tie me down  
won't let me go free  
Angels come and take me  
on silver wings  
carry me up to the sky  
Angels come free me  
from earthly things  
and I'll fly  
I'll fly  
I'll fly  
  
If I could go back  
to where I began, I would  
yea - if only I could  
I'd never do  
no one no harm  
Wear a halo   
so heavenly I'd glow  
  
Angels come take me   
on silver wings  
carry me up   
to the sky  
Angels come free me   
from ugly things  
and I'll fly  
I'll fly  
I'll fly  
Angels come take me  
on silver wings  
carry me up  
to the sky  
Angels come free me  
from ugly things  
and I'll fly  
I'll fly  
I'll fly  
I'll fly  
I'll flyyyyyyyyyyyy  
I'll fly  
I'll fly_

"I hope you're happy, Grace… I hope you're flying…"

~*~

Author's note:

Ummmmmmm What can I say besides "Please don't hurt me?" I don't know how you all like it but I hope you don't get too fired up and curse me for making wait soooo long for THAT! But I do hope you enjoyed it. Oh by the way I see that as the end….. so ummm I guess I'll be flamed a lot. Feel free to make heaps of comments and feedback, and suggestions.

I just have to say the BIGGEST THANK YOU to ALL of my reviewers; you wouldn't understand how good all of your reviews made me feel. (I love your reviews). There are thousands of stories just like mine out there and I'm just amazed that people were able to find mine and actually like it, so again THANK YOU.

Extra special thank you to my beta reader Halfling, what can I say…. Nope can't think of anything to say… just kidding… (Seriously nothings coming out….)

And a big shanks to my Gracie-Leigh who was my inspiration for the character of Grace Leigh. (And no she wasn't a Mary Sue) Grace is actually like that (uhhhh except for the whole evil, and killy and dead thing)

P.S soz about the whole author's note I posted as a chapter. I guess I should read the rules cos I didn't know that was "illegal".

I have finally posted this chappie after so many months I don't even want to think about it… But I sincerely hope you enjoy it.


End file.
